Long Days and Longer Nights
by HuggingTheHellHound
Summary: Humanstuck. Sollux has a fairly good life, and when the girl Aradia moved into the apartment two doors down, he finds himself drawn to her at once. Trying to keep his cool, but steadily realizing he cares for her, it only get more confusing as accidents happen,his friendship with Feferi grows , and so do his feelings for Aradia.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The dark haired boy shot up in a cold sweat, chest heaving as he clung to the yellow and black stripped comforter, trying to cling to reality. Gog he hated nightmares… His night had been plagued with dark dreams, voices whispering about anything and everything, taunting his unconscious mind with lucid visions and false promises. He should have been used to it at this point; He heard the voices all day while he was awake, and all night while he slept. Yet tonight they had been particularly troublesome.

Sollux ran a hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had beaded there. He could use a shower… The beads of perspiration were already beginning to drip down his pale skin. Though he wasn't sure he had the time for it. Glancing at the clock, he saw it read 4:13. School started at 7:30, but he was sure sleep was only going to taunt him with more nightmares, so he groaned and rolled out of bed.

'sleep now psionic, there's time, trust us…'

'trust uuuuuuusss….'

'do you not beliiiiieve uuuuuus…?'

There were the voices, ever present as always. Sometimes there were multitudes of them, all roaring in his head at once, yet now there were mercifully few. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he stumbled to his desk, a torrent wasteland and paradise of computers. Sollux had been avidly collecting computers and electronics for years, since early in his childhood, and the interest had grown to obsession and fascination as the years passed. Parts were strewn across the massive oak table, motherboards laying in a pile, wires overlapping in a highway of electricity. Yet beside the madness of opened electronics sat a rather impressive set up of 6 monitors, 2 mounted to the wall, 4 side by side in a curved row, standing proud in their glossy glory. The boy groaned, fumbling to find the bright yellow wireless mouse, buried under a hard drive, before shaking it. In a burst of light, the multiple screens awaked at once, beginning 2the process of booting up his network system.

Of course Sollux had his own wireless network. He found using the apartment complex's connection tedious and slow, and his amazing hacking abilities made it easy to access anything he wanted with only a few clicks. As the computer booted up, he made his way to the bathroom, flipping on the shower to let the water heat. Unlike online, this took time, precious time, and he hated waiting for it. But the hot water had a way of soothing the voices and giving him much needed alone time in his head.

When the multitude of screens flitted on, an array of even more yellow and black stripes, he moved the mouse down to the pesterchum logo and clicked the little yellow face, booting up the chat program. His fingers worked feverishly across the keys as he logged in, scoping out who was online and who wasn't. With a slight grimace of disappointment, no one was there to greet him. He minimized the tab and strode over to the bathroom, taking off his boxers before warily getting under the steady stream of hot water.

He could feel his muscles relax under the pressure of the burning liquid, and he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of comfort. This was good, he could deal with this. Squeezing a fair amount of shampoo into his jet black hair, he tried to think clearly, disregarding the voices as he massaged the cleaning foam into his hair. Today was the first day of his senior year, his final year in the boring wasteland that was suburbian high school. He wasn't so much excited as ready to have it over and done with, and move on to college, and be done with that, until finally he could enjoy himself just working with computers and not have to worry about anything else anymore.

Sollux let the water wash away the shampoo before just standing there, taking his time to sit and enjoy the clarity of his mind, letting it wander until the water started to get cold. He toweled off before wrapping the soft material around himself, holding it up as he started towards his room. However, on the way there, he stopped to look at himself in the wide mirror hanging on the wall.

His reflection was not a bad one by any means. In fact, Sollux could very confidently say he was an attractive man. He had dark black hair that was currently a wet mop on his head, but had an odd tendency of spiking out on either side of his head, giving him a balanced yet unique look. He was slender and pale, as he didn't really do much in the means of working out, though his arms were strong and his fingers long and swift. He was fairly tall too, something he liked, a good 5' 11", which made him tall, but not towering like some of the guys he knew.

And his eyes. His eyes were what he liked about himself the most. One was a deep blue, with a ring of gray around the center. His mother always said she would kill for eyes that color blue. Yet his other was a rich maroon, with an almost blood red outer ring. They caught attention, and he was often pointed out for their miss matched color scheme. But he liked to think they suited him; The rest of him was miss matched too. From the four piercings he had- two studs on each ear, the second smaller than the first- to the miss matched black and white shoes he sometimes wore when he'd woken up to late and struggled to grab something in order to get to school on time. Sollux liked his eyes. And so did the girls.

"All the bitcheth, Captor. All the bitcheth." He smirked to himself, grinning at his reflection. "Only a year left in thith hell hole and then you're gone for good. Nothinth' gonna sthop you."

His lisp was one thing he didn't care for about himself much; It retracted from the 'Woah, who's the sexy guy with the different eyes?' look, and added to the 'who's the tech geek wearing two different shoes?' persona that some people had given him. It was an 'against the teeth' lisp, as his doctor had called it as a child, which was a reasonable name, seeing as the issue was his tongue pressing against his two front teeth uncontrollably as he spoke. He had been born with it, and his mother, and his past girlfriends and lady friends alike, had assured him it was cute, sexy even. But he had learned to live with it, and live with it he did.

Strolling into his bedroom after quickly brushing his teeth, his glanced at the clock. It was only 5:20, and he didn't have to leave until 7... A groan left his lips. He hated waking up early… Not because he couldn't handle the lack of sleep, which he was used to, but because it left him with an amount of free time he would ordinarily dedicate to computer work, and left him without the steady hand necessary to properly dismantle and reassemble to his heart's content.

So instead he grabbed an outfit consisting very plainly of gray skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of shoes, being careful to make sure they matched, and his pair of tech glasses, one lens red, one lens blue. They made his eyes pop even more, attracted attention, and all around famed his face quite well. That and they dimmed the light from the many monitors of his computers. He had long ago grown accustomed to blinking less, if not at all while he was online. The glasses made the pain of his occasional blinking hurt considerably less.

Sitting at his computer, he skimmed through Reddit, Tumblr, Facebook, the usual internet mixing grounds he was used to before the Pesterchum logo at the bottom of the screen caught his eye. Someone had been pestering him. He glanced back at the clock. It was only 5:35, so he hadn't been on too long, and he would have heard the noise. Must have happened while he was in the shower. Wondering who would be crazy enough to be up at a time like this, he clicked the tab at the bottom of his screen.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] **

**GC: SOLLUX**

**GC: H3Y**

**GC: YOU TH3R3? :[**

**GC: OH 1 S33**

**GC: F1GUR4T1VLY OF COURS3**

**GC: W3LL S1NC3 YOU'R3 TOO BUSY TO T4LK TO YOUR ONLY FR13ND 1'LL JUST GO**

**GC: D4MN 1T SOLLUX 1 H4V3 NOTH1ING 3LS3 TO DO**

**GC: T4LK TO M3! :[**

Sollux smirked at the spam he had built up from ignoring his pesterchum. Terezi was a good friend of his, but she had a way of literally pestering and bugging him. She was a total troll by nature, and a notorious prankster, but they had met freshman year and had been relatively close since.

_They had met at school, like normal kids. He had just been walking down the halls, fiddling with his phone and trying to boost his wifi connection when he had slammed into her, knocking them both to the floor. He had been about to grumble some apology when suddenly he found a girl in his lap, starting at him deeply. Or, she would be, but both her eyes were solid red. This had made him recoil slightly, and he stammered his apology faster, slipping up and getting tongue tied on his lisp until he noticed the red eyes girl was… Sniffing him._

"_The fuck are you even doing…?" He had asked, blinking repeatedly. "You smellllll… Different, somehow." The girl had said, her voice rising up and down in inflection in all the wrong places. He was about to reply when she grinned brightly, her smile wide and Cheshire like. Before he could fully understand the situation, she was off him and pulling him to his feet, adjusting a pair of red glasses on her face with one hand, and shaking his slender fingers while clutching her walking stick with the other. "I'm Terezi."_

"_Thollux." He replied slowly, shaking her hand before taking her in. The girl had on teal skinny jeans, a black tank top, and bright red shoes, and had natural red hair cut jagged at her shoulders to match. "Nice to meet you, Thollux, iiinteresting name."_

"_No, It'th," He sighed. This always happened with his lisp. He bit his tongue, struggling to pronounce his name correct. "Sssssthollux."_

"_Ssssssthollux is a good name too." The red head grinned._

_Sollux groaned angrily, "No, it'th-" he tried to correct, but his voice was cut off by her cackle of a laugh._

"_Sollux, Sollux, I know!" She grinned. "I like you… You play many video games, Sollux?"_

_Sollux grinned._

_The two had exchanged chumhandles on the spot._

_On his way home from school that day, he had been walking casually when a sharp object rapped against his back. He turned to face it only to see Terezi, standing with a grin, walking stick in hand. "Where ya live?" She asked curiously. "The Alternia Apartment Complex." He said curtly. "Wooooooah, same!" She laughed, grabbing his hand and taking off running. Sollux hadn't had any idea what to do, but he didn't have a choice but to be lead home by a blind girl, zig zagging down the random paths she chose and barely managing to dodge cars as she ran, cackling the entire way home. It had been a bonding experience to say the least, and the two were close from then on._

His attention drifted back to the computer screen, and he quickly typed up a response.

**TA: TZ,, the fuck are you biitchiing about?**

**GC: SO NOW H3 SP34KS GC: W3LCOM3 TO TH3 P4RTY**

**GC: BUT W3 W3R3 G3TT1NG 4LONG JUST F1N3 W1THOUT YOU, TH4NKS**

**TA: ii 2aw that**

**GC: OH F1N3 TH3N, T4UNT TH3 BL1ND G1RL W1TH YOUR S1GHT, TH4TS COOL**

This made him laugh. He always forgot Terezi was blind when they talked online. He knew she had a brail keyboard, but the fact she could use the internet at all impressed him.

**TA: how do you even read the2e chat2?**

**GC: 1 H4V3 4 PROGR4M TH4T R34DS WH4T YOU S3ND M3**

**GC: Of COURSE 1TS 4NNOY1NG AS H3LL H3AR1NG DOUBL3 11S 4ND 2S 4LL TH3 T1ME, BUT 1 C4N USU4LLY P13C3 TOG3TH3R WH4T YOU'R3 S4Y1NG**

**GC: C4US3 1M SO CL3V3R 4ND 4LL :]**

**TA: ye2 well,, a2 iintere2tiing a2 that ii2,, was there any partiicular rea2on for your hara22ment or are you ju2t tryiing to annoy?**

**GC: 4CTU4LLY, Y3S, TH3R3 W4S 4 R34SON, 1F YOU'D B3 SO K1ND 4S TO L1ST3N**

**GC: 4 N3W G1RL M0V3D IN**

**GC: 1 COULD SM3LL N3W G1RL WH3N 1 W4S GO1NG DOWN TH3 ST41RS TOD4Y**

**TA: diidn't your mom yell at you for going down 2taiir2 after you fell la2t tiime?**

**GC: W3LL Y3S, BUT 1'M S3V3NT33N, SH3 DO3SN'T OWN M3**

**GC: 4NYW4Y**

**GC: 1 W4S GO1NG DOWN THE ST41RS, 4ND US1NG MY C4N3 L1K3 1 DO**

**GC: 4ND 1 SM3LL 4 P3RSON 1'V3 N3V3R SM3LL3D B3FOR3**

**GC: SH3 MUST B3 N3W**

**TA: how do you know iit'2 a giirl?**

**GC: SH3 SM3LL3D L1K3 S4DN3SS, M1ST3RY, 4ND… FROGS…**

**GC: BUT 1T D1DN'T SM3LL B4D**

**GC: 1T H4D A SW33TN3SS TO 1T**

**GC: TH4T 4ND SH3 S41D "Excuse me, w0uld y0u please m0ve…?" 1N 4 VO1C3 TH4T SOUND3D V3RY HOLLOW 4ND D3VO1D OF 3MOT1ON**

**GC: K1ND4 L1KE K4RK4T 3XC3PT M1NUS TH3 R4G3**

**GC: 4ND S3LF P1TY**

**GC: 4ND CURS1NG**

**GC: SO 1 GU3SS NOTH1NG L1K3 K4RK4T**

**TA: ok,, 2o why doe2 iit matter to me that there'2 a new giirl?**

**GC: C4US3 GC: H3R APARTM3NT SM3LL3D CLOS3 TO YOURS**

**GC: YOU SHOULD S4Y H3LLO**

**TA: TZ iit2 almo2t 2iix iin the morniing**

**TA: 2he wouldn't be awake**

**GC: YOU COULD 4LW4YS ST4ND TO TRY**

**GC: GOTT4 GO**

**GC: MOMS SHOUT1NG**

**GC: JUST GO S4Y H3LLO SOLLUX 1T C4NT HURT 4NYTH1NG**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] **

Sollux pushed away from his desk, letting his head fall back and groaning in annoyance. So what if there WAS a new girl? It was more like Nepeta, his overly bubbly cat loving friend to greet new people to the apartment complex. She'd pounce on them in her over sized green jacket and purr out a hello, just like she had done when he had first moved here.

He looked over at the clock again. It was 6:15 now, as good a time as any to head out. He pushed his chair away from the desk, rolling a foot or so before rising to his feet. He fumbled around his room, grabbing his back pack and shoving in one of his laptops before heading out.

"Dad! I'm headin' out now!" He called out, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table. "Sollux, wait!" A chipper voice called from the kitchen. There was some bustling, and the sound of a pan dropping on the floor, before a little man ran into the living room. About 4 feet tall, Sollux's stepfather was more of a dad to him than his real one, who he had long since stopped worrying about. The little man standing before him was well dressed in a black suit, his hair combed neatly on his head. He had a smile on his face, and a round nose to match equally round eyes.

His name was Clubs, and every since Sollux's father had left, he had been there for Sollux's young mother as she struggled to raise him. He was a nice man, but Sollux was pretty sure he worked for the mafia or something. He always saw 3 other well dressed men coming and going late at night, and his step dad was always getting threats of getting stabbed from a man with an eye patch. If that didn't scream mafia, he didn't know what did. Yet he'd been there for Sollux's mother, and whatever he did, he had enough money to support them all and then some.

His father smiled, handing him a few crumpled up twenty dollar bills. "For lunch money and stuff, mkay? Take care kid, good grades this year and the rest will come." Sollux smiled at his step father's kindness. "Thankth dad." He replied, hugging the little man. "Where'th mom?" "Oh, asleep still. She has a migraine again…" Clubs said sadly, looking in the direction of the master bedroom before turning back. "But I'll take care of her, don't you worry. Now get goin', kid, you have a long day ahead of you!"

Sollux said his good byes and closed the door, locking it behind him and slipping the keys into his pocket before turning down the hall. Just as he did, however, the door of the apartment door not right next door, but one door down opened. So someone did move in, huh? He didn't really care though, he thought, as he walked past his neighbor's door. So there's a stranger now, cool. But it was as he was about to pass the opened door that the man stepped out.

Tall, about Sollux's height, if not an inch of two higher, loomed in front of him, making him stop abruptly. He was dressed incredibly nice, in a suit that looked almost like his step father's but far more expensive looking. A short rimmed fedora sat on his hair, which was a glossy black. He when he looked at Sollux, his eyes were thin, and his face narrow, but well sculpted.

"So, there are other teenagers in this building." The man said as he looked Sollux up and down with a distasteful look at his clothes, in a voice that wasn't posh, but more elegant than Sollux had been expecting. For some reason, he felt as though he had heard it before. He racked his brain before realizing he had seen this man, if only for an instant, shooing out one of his step father's business partners, the stabby one, with an curt apology for 'Slicks unacceptable drama making abilities', though Sollux had no clue what that meant.

The man looked at him a bit long before pulling a cell phone from the chest pocket of his suit, which was when Sollux noticed the _**'D.D.'**_ sewn into the pocket in flowing letters.

The man turned back to the open door, calling out, "Aradia! Unless you would prefer to walk, get off the computer and let's go!" "I'm finishing this game with Tavros father, I told you!" A voice called from inside the apartment. Sollux couldn't see all the way inside but what he saw of the entry hall way was a dimly lit hall with a painting of a beautiful naked woman hanging on the wall.

"Aradia, I am done waiting young lady!" The man called again, tapping his dress shoes on the floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Sollux tried to walk past, but the man once more turned and looked at him. "I hope you will show the ut-most kindness to my daughter while we stay here, young man. I can't stand when men treat young ladies incorrectly- ARADIA LET'S GO!" He finished by yelling back into the apartment once more. At this point, Sollux was utterly confused, blinking and stuttering as he tried to reply. "I'm right here." A girl's voice said, closer now, very close.

And instantly, there she was, walking through the door way to the tall man's side. A girl with pale white skin, as pale, if not more so than his own. Her hair was layered at her shoulders, but fell down her back in a long beautiful sway. She was dressed simple, yet classy, with a long black skirt and a white shirt with a red sweater vest on top. And as if to compliment the simplicity, around her neck was a necklace with a silver Aries sign, the ram head obvious on the red fabric.

"Tsk, tsk…" The man said, shaking his head before sighing. "On your first day of school too… Such a waste Aradia, but it will do I suppose. You do have your bag, yes?" In reply the beautiful girl held up a messenger bag, also black, slung around her shoulder. "Good. Then we'll be going now." The man stated, and began to walk down the tiled hall, clacking his dress shoes as he walked. The girl turned to follow him, before stopping and looking at Sollux.

He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. He really needed to get to school, and this would seriously set him back. But he had to admit, if this was the new girl Terezi was talking about, she WAS pretty. Beautiful, even, though she had an emptiness in her red eyes. She batted them curiously, the gray eyeshadow making the color stand out even more once they opened again. He couldn't tell why, but his heart fluttered a little.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but must have only been a few seconds, because the man that must have been her father was just reaching the elevator, she held out a hand. "Aradia," She said with a smile. He stared a moment before blushing darkly, grabbing her and and shaking gently. "Thollux."

"Sollux…." She said, pondering a moment before nodding. "I like that name."

"Aradia!" The sharp dressed man called from down the hallway. "It was nice meeting you, Sollux." She smiled, before turning quickly and running down the hall, barely making the elevator in time. He watched the steel doors close before standing a moment and staring.

He had never seen a girl quite like her before. She was intriguing. She was different. And just like Terezi said, she seemed a little distant and hollow, but that smile promised that, with Time, she could be fun and happy. It irritated him a little that he felt this way. Girls fell for him, not the other way around.

Whatever the case, he was late. And after glancing at his clock and realizing this fact, he raced towards the elevator, mashing the down button. He tried to think about school, about meeting up with Terezi and Karkat today, about anything other than the beautiful new girl who kept coming back to his mind. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her… Aradia… She had gotten his name on the first try, immediately understanding his lisp. Not even Clubs could do that when they had first met. This along with everything else was swirling around his mind, and to top it off, the first of the voices were just starting back up again.

As the elevator door opened, and he stormed inside, mashing the button for the lobby. His step father had been right. He could already tell this day was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

Equius hunched over his desk, large fingers working swiftly and nimbly as they traversed the massive pile of wires strewn over his desk. His dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail behind his head, sweat dripping down his skin. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration, and beneath his cracked sunglasses were a pair of focused dark blue eyes. He had been working on this project for the better half of two hours, and showed no signs of relenting soon. He had a reason for all this. He was doing this for Aradia.

Aradia had been Equius's friend for a while now, and it was a friendship he truly cherished. Partially because she was nice to him in a way that was different than his friend Nepeta's, and partially because she was the most strikingly beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was slender, ghostly, and beautiful. But he had seen her be aggressive in the past, like when he had made enquiries about her interests in men, and in him. But he had always liked her, since as long as he could remember.

And it was his liking for her that had him sitting her now, hunched over a table, skillfully pushing wires into their proper slots and testing and retesting the wide monitor of Aradia's laptop. She would be stopping by this afternoon to retrieve it, and he wanted it to be perfect for her. He didn't need much more time, either. He could have it done in about another hour of work.

Equius was a bulky man, 19 years of age, with long black hair that fell over his shoulders, and lightly tanned skin. His eyes were deep ocean blue, an inherited trait from his mother, and his almost raven colored hair was a gift from his father. He was a muscular man, but not too muscular, and tall. VERY tall, a good 6' 5". Many people feared him, but there wasn't much to fear, as his best friend Nepeta knew. He was quiet most of the time, and liked to keep to himself, choosing to build and work at his mechanic and body shop rather than socialize.

'That should do for the time being…' He thought to himself, pulling a towel from the back pocket of is faded back cargo shorts, mopping it across his face. Glancing at the clock, he frowned softly. It was almost 6:30. Nepeta would be extremely angry if he didn't pick her up on time from her apartment building and drive her to school. Equius himself had graduated last year, but Nepeta was only a Sophomore, and he refused to let his only true friend walk or ride the bus to school.

He glanced back at the laptop. He had been in the zone, too… But he knew he had a duty to fulfill with Nepeta, and that's what friendship was for. So Equius paused his music, grabbed his keys, and hit the button to open the doors to his massive garage.

That's what Equius did for a living; He was a mechanic. One of the best in the city, if not the very best. He had more money than he knew what to do with after he graduated high school, so he spent a large portion setting up his business, and fairly soon it was a booming company, though he was the only one who worked there.

His parents had died at a young age, but they had been a wealthy family, and their loyal butler had raised him. Equius had always respected the man, and held a soft spot for him in his heart. It was he who had bought Equius his first car, a broken down pickup truck, and given him the tools to fix it. Equius did just that, and now, the beautiful dark blue truck sat in the display room of his garage.

Now, however, Equius drove something more classy, more fitting of a man his status. Slipping the key into the slot, he unlocked the door to his huge dark blue Escalade, pulling it open and sliding in just as his phone started to ring.

"Equius? Where are you, it's almost 6:35! You're not usually late, so I got worried, and I got on Pesterchum and you weren't there and then I got REALLY worried and I didn't know if you were ok and that scared me, so where are you? Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you? Or were you just being too lazy to come get your best fr-"  
"Nepeta…" He said in his gentle but deep whisper of a voice, trying to calm his friend, though he had to repeat himself several times before she stopped. "I am on my way now. I apologize for being late, I had a project I was working on, and I lost track of time."  
"Oooooh." The girl on the other line purred. "The one furr your girlfriend Aradia?"  
This made the man blush softly, sweat beads beginning to form on his forehead once more. "She is not… My girlfriend. She is a female who I am acquainted with, but that does not make us…"  
The girl on the other line laughed, "Oh Equius, you're so silly! I know she's not your girlfriend-yet! Anyways, are you on your way yet? I can't be late!"  
"I am on my way now…" He said softly, sticking the keys in the ignition and revving up the engine. "I shall be there soon. Do you have all the necessary supplies for the day?"  
"Yes, Yes I do! You don't have to baby me, Equius, I'm perr-fuctly functional on my own!" His friend answered, executing the rolled 'r' sound perfectly in her cat like manner, like she always did.  
"Then wait for me outside," He said, backing out of the drive. "I shall be there shortly."  
"Okie Dokie! See ya soon, best furrnd!" The girl laughed.

Equius hung up, tossing the phone into the seat to his right before pulling onto the street, driving towards the apartment building where Nepeta lived. He sped down the road, eager to see him friend, but equally eager to get back to finishing his gift to Aradia.

When he did get to the apartment building, 7 red lights and 4 unhappy voice mails from Nepeta later, the brown haired girl literally tackled him the moment he stepped out of the Escalade, screaming something like 'POUNCE GREET MOTHER FUCKER' at the top of her lungs. He staggered as she clung to him, but didn't fall, instead chose to stare down at the small girl clinging to him midsection.

"Nepeta…" He frowned softly. "Don't use language so lood… It is impolite for a lady…"  
"Oh shoot! Sorry Equius, I forgot…" She frowned softly, looking up at him. He nodded his acceptance at the younger girl, smiling softly behind his broken sunglasses.

Nepeta had always been Equius's only friend, and he had always cared for her like a little sister. Her, with her wavy brown hair and blue kitten faced hat with little ears, along with the matching tail he had made for her. Nepeta had always been a rather hard core roleplayer and gamer, and cats were her thing, so for her 14th birthday he had given her the curved blue tail as a present, and since then, she had worn it every day. That and her trade mark long green trench coat, with sleeves that hung over her hands and pooled around her ankles when she sat down.

_He had given the jacket to her right when they had first become friends. She was in second grade, about 8 years old, and he was 13. Back then, they had lived in the same apartment complex, when he and his family had first moved here. He hadn't yet started school, but had been sitting outside the building on the entry steps, playing with a screw driver and a wind up mouse in his dark blue rain boots and huge green jacket, when the rain had started. He was covered by the little ledge above the doorway, so the rain didn't much bother him. It was deep into the storm and pouring buckets when the faded yellow bus had pulled up in front of the building, releasing the lone little girl into the rain. He looked up to see it drive off without a though or care for the little girl, sniffling and crying as she stood alone in the rain, clutching a piece of paper to her chest. _

_He had been by her side in an instant, covering her with his green jacket. It had been a gift from his father, but at the moment, he didn't care. She was like a baby, and no one had sheltered her like they should a child of her age. He held the jacket over her, covering her from the downpour he had allowed himself to be drenched by in her place. The little sniffling girl had looked up at him, wiping a tear from her eyes. _

"_Why are you crying…?" The teenage boy had asked gently, kneeling at her side and wrapping the jacket around her little wet shaking torso.  
"I-I drew a p-picture… For my mommy… It was p-p-perrfect…" She had sobbed softly. "And it got all wet and ruined…"  
"Well… I can't fix art work very well… But how about I help you dry off?" He asked kindly, wiping away a fresh tear from her cheek.  
The little girl looked up at him with wide olive green eyes, before sniffling once more and smiling gently up at him. Even on his knees, he was taller. "What's your name, mister…?" She had asked softly.  
"I am Equius. Equius Zahhak. And what is your name, little cat?" He had asked, which earned him a grin of delight.  
"Nepeta!" She had replied, smiling in a way that did truly remind him of a cat. "Nepeta Leijon!"  
"Leijon…? Well, that sounds like Lion. And lions are STRONG." He had said, his voice deepening proudly as he said the word. "So do not cry, Nepeta. Be strong like a lion… Here, little cat, have a present." He had said, pulling the little wind up mouse from his pocket and giving it to her, earning a purr/squeak of delight.  
"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you Equius! You're my new best friend!" The little girl had cried happily, hugging the now soaked boy tightly. Which made the shy boy blush softly before smiling, hugging the girl back as the rain fell down. _

Looking down at her now reminded him of that day, so many years before. But it hadn't really been too long, had it? Only 6 years… Still, with Nepeta being only 14 or 15 now, that almost half her life the two had been friends. She relied on him for everything, and he did for her. They were family for each other.

"Are you quite ready to go now?" He asked softly, petting the girls head softly. She purred something before nodding, grabbing his light blue back pack off the ground and heading to the other side of the car, pulling open the passenger side door just as a dark black car headed their way.

Equius looked up at it out of second nature; He always scoped out cars when he had the chance, stopping the drivers occasionally when he could not allow their vehicle to stay in its current condition. But this car… Oh, this one didn't need his help. No, the car coming towards him now was a black on black Jefferson Provincial, white wall tires, and chrome finishes. It was a classy car, to say the least. Equius could help but stare as it pulled past, before stopping, and coming back in reverse, the window rolling down. Inside the passenger seat was non-other than the pale skinned beauty Aradia. He could feel himself starting to sweat, not only at the beautiful car, but at the equally stunning girl inside, and the bright smile she gave him. It was all too much to suddenly, and he adjusted his glasses as he prayed he had a towel or two in the car.

"Equius!" Aradia said happily, leaning out the window slightly. "How are you?"  
"Miss Aradia…" He said, blushing softly as he tried to ignore the laughed coming from inside his car. Nepeta was no doubt enjoying this little show. "I am well…"  
"Good, that's good." She said kindly. "I'll come over this afternoon to get my laptop back, alright? Father says thank you for fixing it; You were always a good neighbor to us back when we lived in the heights… Sorry about moving again, Droog needed to come down here for work." Aradia's father grunted from inside the car, shaking his head.

Aradia and her father used to live in the rich community where Equius lived, but her father had needed to leave for 'buisness', as he had put it, though Equius was pretty sure it was because he was having problems with the police. But he didn't like to be nosy in Aradia's business. He just knew he had been sad when she had moved.

"That sounds excellent. I'll be at my garage all day, so that's where you should go to pick it up…" He said softly, sweat dripping down his exposed arms.  
"Wonderful, now, if you'll excuse us," Aradia's father said in an impatient tone.  
Aradia sighed before turning back to Equius with a kind smile. "I'll see you this afternoon, alright…?" She smiled. "Thanks again Equius!"

Equius mumbled a goodbye before the window was rolled up, and just like that, Aradia sped off. He let out a relieved sigh and slid into the driver's seat, a grinning Nepeta waiting for him. She started raving about the gorgeously pretty new girl and asked if Equius had asked her out yet, how old she was, how long he'd known her, everything. He ignored her, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat away before interrupting her only to instruct her to put her seat belt on, which she did, all without stopping her flow of speech.

Equius endured it as he started to pull away from the curb, thinking about what he could do to properly give the lap top to Aradia without breaking it- a bad habit of his- when a loud honk brought him back to reality. He slammed on the breaks, sending both himself and Nepeta lurching forward, the sudden movement finally stopping her excited jabber. He slammed his horn, the sound low and loud, as he glared up at the driver in front of him.

In the yellow car in front of him was motionless as the driver glared back. Even with his dark shades on, he could make out Sollux's face through the glass. He and Sollux didn't have any bad blood with each other per say, but they had never really liked each other. Nepeta had a crush on Sollux's friend Karkat for as long as she'd known the angsty young man, and he'd always been cold and distant. Equius knew he shouldn't hold that to Sollux, but still. The boy with the red and blue eyes seemed somewhat… Threatening, and yet not. He couldn't explain it.

He gestured for the yellow car to go, and grudgingly it lurched forward and drove past. Equius frowned slightly as he finished pulling the car away and headed out of the gated apartment parking lot.

"Equius…?" Nepeta asked softly, looking up at her friend with curious eyes. "Are you ok..?"  
He sighed before looking at her with a nod. "I'll be alright. Let's just… Let us focus getting you to school now Nepeta…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sollux shoved his car keys into his pocket as he walked into the main entrance of the school, weaving in and out of the tsunami of kids to get to the groups usual meet up spot. The usual spot being by the ridiculous statue of the school mascot, a giant white Seahorse, in the outer school yard. He hated this school; It was all together far too big, far too fancy, and the richer kids thought they were so much better than they actually were. And the fucking seahorses hanging everywhere were most definitely not increases his already foul mood. He had almost hit that creep Equius with his car, and he knew if he had he would have had hell to pay, not just from Equius, but from his peppy little cat friend. Then there was Terezi bugging him about being online, and hassling him about Aradia.

Oh, but Aradia… She brightened his mind the moment her name came up in his thoughts. The image of her calmed down the voices, and her striking features made his heart flip in a way it hadn't in a long time. But he didn't exactly know how to explain that. She was just… different. That was really the only word he had for it. She was different, and he liked it. With her striking features and long hair, and those eyes that looked lonely and longed to be held, but hinted at a bright fun adventurous woman…

He sighed out loud as he turned the last hall to the outer school yard before slamming into someone just as he rounded the corner. He fell back, grunting in annoyance as his bi-colored glasses fell to the floor with a clatter. "Dude, watch it. I'm trying to get platheth here." He grumbled angrily, eyes coming into focus on whom it was he ran into.

Oh god no, not this douchebag again. He was legit the last thing Sollux needed this morning. Just looking at his face made the voices start screaming, and he had the sudden urge to slam his head into the wall to make them stop.

"Hey, I wwas wwalkin' here first!" The shorter boy snapped back, adjusting one of the many ridiculously tacky scarves he chose from everyday. His blonde hair was sleeked back and cut with spikes, a deep purple streak running though his hair. This fucking prick… Sollux really did hate him. His name was Eridan fucking Ampora, and he had been one of the only people Sollux seriously couldn't ever stand. He was the most 'popular boy in school', though that wasn't true at all, because everyone hated him. Rather, his social standings were backed only with the fact he was fucking loaded and his father had built the school. He was a conceded asshole who hated everyone else except his girlfriend.

His very beautiful girlfriend, who at his side, holding his arm. Feferi… She and Sollux had never talked, but he always saw her around school, attached to Eridan's side. Fuck, she was hot. Sollux wouldn't deny that. Ampora really didn't deserve a girl as fine as her. Slightly tanned skin, long flowing hair, and a charmer in her short floral skirts, she always managed to catch his eye. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles, and she had curves in all the right places. He couldn't help but stare at her chest sometimes in the few classes they shared; She always wore these dorky little bead necklaces and bracelets that drew attention there, but he was sure she didn't notice. She wasn't that type of girl. She probably just thought they were cute.

"HEY! I'm talkin to you, moron!" Ampora's loud voice drew Sollux's attention back to him. God, he really just wanted to punch those hipster frames off his face…  
"Eridan…" Feferi said in a cautious voice, shaking her head. "He didn't mean to, let's just go."

"Thit man, fuckin chill." Sollux said in an agitated tone. "You ran into me."

"I did no such thing!" Eridan snapped, taking a step closer. "Wwhy don't you wwatch wwhere you fucking wwalk!"

"I thaid fuckin chill thtutter bug." Sollux snickered.

Feferi sighed, shaking her head. "Eridan, I have to go to class and you promised you would take me today. I can't be late, let's go!" She urged. Sollux was surprised. Was she trying to end this conflict for him?

Ampora considered this and glared, shrugging out of her hold and walking down the hall. "Fine, let's go Fef, I can't wwait on you forevver."

Feferi watched him disappear down the hall before sighing, leaning down and picking up Sollux's shades from the floor. Handing them back, she gave a sad smile. "I'm reely sorry about him…" She shook her head again.

Sollux let his eyes roll over her frame. Ok, fine was an understatement. This girl should be a model. Obviously from some tropical paradise where the sun is always shining, her skin was sun kissed and glowing. She even had a tropical flower tucked behind her ear, the orange and red bud matching the gold forehead band over her bright blue eyes. Her shirt was white, tucked into his waist high floral skirt, complimenting the cork wedged heels she was wearing. Sollux was no fashion expert, but he knew she looked damn good.

"Ith whatever." He shrugged, replacing the shades in their usual spot in his face. He smiled awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. He wasn't good with girls like this. He really only had experience with Terezi and sometimes her bitch sister Vriska, but Feferi was something different entirely. She was like… Sollux kicked himself inwardly when Aradia popped up, somehow feeling guilty. Why? He wasn't dating Feferi OR Aradia. Hell, he didn't even KNOW Aradia.

"Well, sorry about him again. See ya round Sollux!" She giggled, winking before running down the hall after her storming boyfriend.

Sollux was feeling conflicted the moment she left, especially since he couldn't help but check out her ass, and he stood there a moment, completely unsure of himself. The voices had calmed only slightly, and he wasn't positive what to do. He shook his head with a sigh, knowing his friends were waiting on his, adjusted his backpack, and turned the corner into the outer yard.

The moment he did he wished he hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Ammed youCHAPTER 4

"KARKAT! YOUR PANTIES SMELL GREAT!"  
"NOOOOOOOO, FUUUUUUCK!"

Terezi sat on top of Karkat, tugging at his pants and cackling loudly as the black haired boy struggled beneath her, slamming his fists on the cobble stones surrounding the giant white seahorse. He sat there, screaming as she laughed, but the blind girl showed no signs of relenting. As Sollux sauntered over, she looked up in his direction, her toothy grin still stretched across her face.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Pretty Boy! Nice of you to join us!" She sneered.

"SOLLUX, YOU FUCKASS, FUCKING HELP ME!"

"The'th not my girlfriend." Sollux smirked, standing next to the fighting pair.

"SHE'S NOT MINE EITHER AND YOU KNOW IT. I FUCKING LIKE DICKS FOR FUCKS SAKE."

Sollux laughed at the retaliation, glancing up at the others that had gathered there. Mostly just a bunch of fishy faced hipsters, laying around the court yard to look cool, but Sollux and his group were really the only ones who succeeded in doing so. He squatted down so he was at Terezi's face, poking her cheek softly.

"TZ?"

"Yes?"

"The hell are you doing to KK?"

"WELL," She began snickering as she spoke. "Karkat was telling me about how his dad is a total asshole and makes him do the laundry, so he had to wash his mom's panties, and their all rainbow and stuff, but they're all super soft, so I asked if he was wearing some and he didn't answer-"

"CAUSE I DIDN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU, I WAS TALKING TO ARADIA!"

"So I tried to feel his panties and they were soooo soft, and-"

"THEY'RE NOT FUCKING PANTIES YOU NOOK SNIFFING MORON, THEY'RE BRIEFS FOR THE LAST FUCKING-"

"Aradia?" Sollux asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello." A shy voice called from behind the two fighting friends, and Sollux looked up to see none other than Aradia, sitting on the base of the giant statue. She smiled gently, waving a little as he stared. Sollux could feel his face flushing and he quickly ducked down, grabbing Terezi's shoulder.

"The fucking hell ith sthe doing here?" He hissed in the blind girls ear. Terezi frowned, sticking out her tongue, blue from the constant amount of blue raspberry candies she sucked on.

"Uuuuh, being here? She's my friend!"

"When the fuck did thith happen?!"

"This morning? Chill Sollux!"

"Hey asswipes, as fun as this conversation is can you have her GET THE FUCK OFF ME?!" Karkat screamed in annoyance. Terezi once again started tugging on Karkat's briefs, cackling and grinning all the while. Sollux sighed as his eyes drifted up to Aradia, reading a book quietly, a gentle smile on her face as she did. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath. It was like Terezi to invite her here, if nothing else to spite Sollux into becoming her friend. But she wasn't his responsibility….

Though she was pretty, and he had very little to lose in talking to the new girl. So with a deep breath of preparation, he walked over to her side, sitting down next to her. She looked up from her book with empty eyes, but smiled at him. Her eyes were narrow, but beautiful, and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Hello Sollux," She said, her voice low, and it rung clear like brass. He still couldn't help the flip-flop feeling in his stomach when she spoke. "It is good to see you again. We didn't get to talk very much this morning, I'm afraid."

He swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say. "Yeah, ith a pity." He agreed.

'Alright Captor' he thought to himself as her eyes turned back to the book she had been reading. 'Turn on your charm.'

"What ith it you're reading?" He asked her, faking interest, but sliding closer to her to get a look himself. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and it took her a moment before she held up the book. Sollux couldn't hide his surprise at the cover. _"__Method and Theory in Historical Archeology (Foundations of Archaeology)" _ was hardly what he had been expecting.

"It's one of my favorite books," She confided to him, blushing softly as she lowered it in her lap once more. "Archaeology is something I've always been fascinated by…"

"Tho I'm guething you're a fan of Indiana Joneths?" he laughed. The way her eyes widened made him grin.

"Well I… I do like the movies." She laughed with a nod. "You caught me. I _wish_ I could live that way… A famed archaeologist one day, an adventurer and explorer the next. My father's only let me watch one or two of the movies though… He knows where my interests lie, and he says they're not befitting a lady."

"Thounds like a douthe."

Aradia laughed, once more shaking her head. "No, he's a good father. He is just strict and has plans for me. I'm his youngest daughter… I have a lot to live up to with a father like him."

Sollux raised an eyebrow.

"You have an older thithter…?" He could barely look at Aradia, she was so stunningly beautiful, he could hardly imagine two running around.

"Yes…" She said, her voice somewhat sad. "But she's not around… she works as a hand maid for a rich man, though my father hates him with a passion. I don't know why though; I'm not allowed any where near the mansion she works at."

"Manthion?" Sollux asked. "Ith it by any chanthe that huge tacky green one up in the rich gated community down town?"

She looked at him with surprise. "You know the place?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My sthep dad told me bad people live there and that it'th none of my buithness to be over there anywayth."

"Strange…" She said softly.

The sound of ripping fabric and a loud scream drew their attention to the two friends fighting before them. Terezi was on her feet, holding a torn off piece of Karkat's blood red boxer briefs in her hands, rubbing the fabric on her face, cackling something about how soft they were. The other boy was on his feet as well, arms flailing about as he screamed at her, not even caring who stared.

At his side, Sollux heard a giggle, and his heart stopped. That sound was one of the cutest he had heard in a long time, and when he looked over, he was utterly shocked it had come from Aradia. It sounded like bells, ringing clear and strong, confidently. His heart beat hard in his chest, and he wasn't aware he was staring at her until she turned to look at him, smiling happily and still laughing.

"You're lucky to have friends like them." She told him. "They are good people. I don't usually have friends."

"Hey, don't talk about yourthelf that way." He said sternly, taking her hand. "You're MY friend now, that'th all that matterth."

Aradia's pale cheeks flushed softly, and she gazed into his eyes before looking away. Sollux smirked, squeezing her hand playfully, and he was rewarded with another heart melting giggle. God he loved her laugh…

"Tho, um, AA." He began, clearing his throat. "Do you have a pethster chum by any chanth?"

"I do, as a matter of fact…" She smiled. "I'm kind of a gamer, and it helps me stay in touch with my friends. Do you want my chumHandle?"

Before Sollux could reply, the bell instructing students to head to class sounded, and he cursed it silently for interfering with his getting Aradia's pester chum. The loud bell ripped them from their moment, as her eyes widened and she stood, letting her hand leave his. Sollux missed that touch the moment it left. She closed her book abruptly, grabbing her messenger bag off the ground.

"It was wonderful talking to you Sollux, Um… Ask Terezi for my chumHandle, I gave it to her when she ran into me on the stairs yesterday morning." Aradia said quickly. "I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but my lockers on the far end of school, and I want to get to class on time, it being the first day and all."

"I can thow you around." Sollux offered, rising to his feet.

"No, I should be fine." She smiled, shaking her head. "Perhaps another time though; I need someone to give me an idea of the school lay out. I've been home stuck with my father schooling me up until this year, so I'm not really sure what to expect."

He nodded. "Well, I'll thee you 'round I gueth."

Aradia smiled and nodded. "See you around Sollux!" Before turning and running off. Sollux watched her go until she turned the corner and was out of his sight.

Cockblocked by the school bell.

Hell of a way to start his last year of high school.

He grabbed his back pack with a sigh, starting to head towards the hall his locker was at when a voice called to him. He stopped, turning and smiling as he waited for Karkat to catch up. Panting, the short black haired boy stopped a minute to catch his breath before nodding.

"Thanks man… Fuck, Terezi will be the end of me someday." Karkat groaned, running a hand through his jagged hair. Sollux reached over, absentmindedly rubbing a piece of his friends red tipped hair between his fingers.

"Wouldn't sthuprithe me at all." He replied, smirking at his friend's scowl.

Karkat and Sollux had been bro's for a while. They had met in junior high, when Karkat had joined the school tech class. Of course, he was god awful at all things hacking and coding, so Sollux had come to his rescue. Karkat was short, maybe 5' 5", and had dark black jagged hair, the tips of which he had dyed red. He had a way of dressing rather dark, and today was no exception. He stood before Sollux in black and white checkerboard Vans, dark black jeans, and a gray sweatshirt he'd had since gog knows when.

Another strange thing about Karkat was, technically, he was albino. He had been born with white hair, and the first few years of their friendship, it had been that way. But as they grew, Sollux could see the constant teasing and horrible nickname 'mutant' taking their toll on his friend. Until one day, Karkat had showed up at school, hair dark as pitch. It was a good look for him, and it made him more confident. The only signs now of his albinoism were his blood red eyes and constant bad mood, forged from years of defending himself from bullies and assholes.

"Reason number two I like dicks…" He grumbled, and Sollux laughed. "Bitches are crazy."

"Won't dithagree with that at all."

"You got tech first period still?" Karkat asked as the two started walking once more.

"Yeah, but I gotta sthop by my locker, get my hard drives and thit."

"Fine, but hurry it up fuckass. I don't wanna be late."

"Thince when have you even given a thit about being late?" Sollux asked with a raised eyebrow as they made their way down the hall.

"Since I decided I wanna have this year done as quickly as possible."

Sollux laughed. "Yeah… it'th gonna be a long day…"

Karkat grunted his agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Aradia pushed open the door to her classroom just as the bell sounded, panting heavily. It was the middle of the day, and she had nearly been late to 3 of her 4 classes. This school was far larger than she had expected, and all the halls snaked through each other like a giant maze. She was usually good at mazes, as they appealed to her adventurous nature, but it was her first year of public school, and her last year of schooling, so a giant maze full of rude high schoolers was not what she needed.

Sitting down in her seat, she rested her head on the cool wood of the desk top. The day was only half over, and she was already more than done. Her father had warned her of this, but she had been foolish enough to not believe him. Her mistake. She sighed angrily as she lifted her head, resting her chin on her folded arms. She was more than ready to head home and go over to Equius's get her lap top, and play her MMOs with Tavros.

Those two thoughts turned her frown into a slight smile. Equius and Tavros.

She and Equius had been close since he had moved in to the rich community she had lived in. Children her age were few and far between, and though he was a year or two older, they were close. He was a cutie, but awkward and shy around her, and she had always wanted him to loosen up just a little. But he worked hard for her, helped her get things done, listened when she read to him, and just made her smile. She couldn't help when they'd sit in the kitchen drinking milk and cookies and he'd just stare at her before accidently breaking his glass. He'd asked her out once, and she hadn't known what to say at first, but she had turned him down. It had made things awkward for a little while, but she still loved being around him.

And then there was Tavbro. Aradia had never met him, but she knew he lived in the area. They were online buddies, and Tavros had come to her about his sexuality the year before. Tavros came to her about all his problems, and Aradia was happy to help. He had come to her, unsure of whether or not he wanted to take things farther with his friend Gamzee. Aradia could tell from the way Tav had always talked about him that Gamzee was more than worth being with, and she had urged them to be together. Apparently that had worked well, cause a few days later she had started getting random messages on Pesterchum that sounded hadn't sounded like Tavros at all, and were finished with strange little faces.

The teacher said her name, gesturing about to her classroom and giving the welcome to the school year speech Aradia had heard far too many times today. She sighed. It was Study Hall, the lady needed to shut up about how important personal study was… She wasn't even a teacher, she was a supervisor. When she did finally finish, Aradia pulled out her book and began to read, happy for the much needed break.

Or at least, she tried to read. But she couldn't help over hear the conversation of two boys a few seats behind her.

"Dude, check that chicks hair out. It looks like a motherfuckin' waterfall down her back… Shit that's cool…"

"Um… You really shouldn't point like that, hun…"

"Come on Tavbaby, just look at it! It's a mother fuckin miracle. All swoopy and shit!"

"Yeah, um, I guess that is pretty neat, I just mean, it's not polite to-"

"Some motherfucker's gotta tell that sister."

"Huh?"

And before Aradia knew it, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned slowly, looking up. WAY up. The boy who was grinning at her now was really tall, about 6' 3" she guessed. He had a long grin on his face, and his eyes were lidded, but she couldn't help smile at him. He was a silly looking kid. Tall, lanky and this, with a slight slouch, but looked all around very comforting. He was wearing a purple jacket that was as baggy and long, and dark black pants just as baggy as the rest of him. His hair was a disheveled mess on his head, and looked like he hadn't brushed it this morning.

But the most striking thing about him- or, most surprising, really- was the clown make up on his face, and the strange way it seemed to belong there. A few piercings danced across his ears, and she could make out a few tattoos disappearing beneath the sleeves of his jacket. The air around him smelled thick with smoke, and Aradia guessed as to why he had that dopey smile. But he seemed nice enough, and his voice was low and friendly when he spoke.

"Hey Sis," He began, speaking slowly. "Your hair is motherfuckin' sweet. I like, was just lookin' at it with my bro, and I couldn't help but notice how wavy it is. Shit's like the fuckin' ocean…. "

Aradia blinked. "I… Thank you…" She said, taken aback by the compliment.

"G-Gamzee!" A voice called, and in an instant, another boy had run to the other's side. "I-I'm so sorry, he, uh, he just liked your hair and stuff.."

This boy was shorter than the other, and he stumbled over to Aradia like walking was hard. Aradia tilted her head in confusion as he tripped the last step and clung to the taller boy for support. The one called Gamzee had comfortingly helped him stand straight, and the look in his eyes when he looked down at the other made Aradia's heart melt. It was obvious they cared for each other greatly.

"I, I'm sorry…" The short one said again. "Gamzee just sometimes gets like this.."

"Stop apologizing, baby, I just had to tell a sister she looked beautiful." Gamzee said, stroking the boy's hair.

"Thank you for that…" Aradia said with a smile. "I'm Aradia."

"Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara." Gamzee introduced himself before gesturing to his friend. "And this here is my Tavbaby, Tavros Nitram."

Tavros waved shyly before stopping short, looking Aradia up and down. Aradia blinked in surprise.

"Tavros…?" She asked slowly.

"AA..?" Tavros asked in disbelief.

The two stood there a moment before she grinned, and he did the same. He was hugging her before she knew what to do, but she hugged back and laughed. She had wanted to meet Tavros for a while, but he had always been embarrassed with how he looked. When he pulled back, Aradia couldn't see why. He was cute, and when she said cute, she meant it. Perfect height, and dressed in dark jeans with a brown shirt, an orange bandana wrapped around his neck. A septum piercing hung from his nose like a little bull, and it was shiny bright silver in the light. His hair was shaved on the sides, a fau hawk going back down the center of his head in a deep brown color.

Aradia grinned at him, and Tavros did the same, stuttering in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to school here?" She asked in amazement.

"Well, it, uh, woulda been kinda creepy to do that…" Tavros giggled. "When you said you were starting school, I assumed it would be some private kid's one, you being so, um, rich and all."

Aradia shook her head. "I wanted father to let me have my final year in a public school and let me make friends. So far it hasn't been that great."

"I can imagine. Public school isn't, uh, all it's cracked up to be." He laughed in agreement.

The two chattered on for a bit before Aradia was struck by the sudden fear Gamzee might be angry. Here she was, chattering away with his boyfriend, and just leaving him standing there. She looked up at the tall boy, and was surprised to see him not even paying attention to the conversation, eyes lost on some spot on the wall. She couldn't help but giggle, which drew Tavros's eyes to his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Gamzee does that a lot… He has this medical issue, and the stuff he takes to fix it makes him a little wacky." Tavros admitted, but he wrapped his arms around his lover's happily, and this seemed to shake Gamzee from whatever had been so infatuating. When the clown turned his face down, he smiled his long, toothy grin.

"Heeeeeey, Tavbro. I ever tell you how much I motherfuckin' love you?" He asked.

Tavros blushed dark red, glancing at Aradia before looking back up just in time to receive the kiss his lover planted on his lips. Aradia smiled as Tavros struggled before giving in and kissing back. The two of them really were adorable. She looked down to be polite, but just as she did, a snide voice cried out across the room.

"Awww, look at Toreadumbass and his little stoner making out! Get a room, retards!"

Aradia whipped her head around just as a hand slammed down on her desk. Her eyes traveled up until they reached the face of the person it belonged to. Tavros broke the kiss instantly, jumping back a step. Gamzee turned slowly and frowned sadly.

"Man, sister, why you always gotta harsh my vibe…?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Makara, I'm not here to talk to you." The blue haired girl snapped, turning her head to Tavros. She grinned when their eyes met. Aradia could _hear_ him swallow hard. "Oh Taaaaaaaaavroooooooos."

Tavros bit his lip before waving, his hand shaking as he did. "Oh… Uh, hi Vriska."

The blue haired girl leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "Don't think I forgot about you… Just because I've left you and your mental boy toy alone for now doesn't mean I won't get back at you." She growled.

"V-Vriska, we broke up a while ago, y-you, uh, were the one who dumped me." He whispered weakly.

"We only dated a week, Toreadumbass!" She laughed, dropping him the ground, where he fell in a heap. "You act like I was in _love_ with you or something!"

"You're the one who's, uh, getting all, um, angry over me and Gamzee dating…" He said softly. This made the girl glare darkly before looming over him.

"Don't think I won't get back at you, Tavros."

"Why don't you get the fuck off my boyfriend, motherfucker?" Gamzee growled darkly, taking a step towards her.

"HA! I'm not scared of YOU, captain stoner. " The girl sneered. This made Gamzee narrow his eyes, and he started pushing up his sleeves before Tavros stopped him.

"G-Gamzee, no…" He started. "Vriska's just mad, she doesn't-"

"Come at me, Juggalo freak!" Vriska laughed, and Gamzee started to say something before Aradia stood up, slamming her hand down beside Vriska's.

"EXCUSE ME." Aradia said coldly. The other girl turned to her, and this was when she got her first full look at Vriska.

The girl had dyed blue hair, and piercings lining up each ear. Her hair was long but jagged, and she was dressed in torn up dark blue skinny jeans, along with a bulky pair of boots with bright blue laces. Her shirt was some band Aradia had never heard of, and spiders were tattooed up and down her arm. Thick eye liner framed her face, and an eye patch was covering one eye. She honestly would have been amazingly beautiful if she wasn't a huge bitch, but it was a trait Aradia found rather hard to get past.

Vriska blinked. "Yes? Excuse you?" She said dryly.

"I don't see how you can be surprised Tavros doesn't love you with that attitude." Aradia snapped. "He's happy, and if you act like this all the time, I can see why he'd be less than enthusiastic about dating you."

"Excuse you…?" Vriska growled as Gamzee helped Tavros to his feet.

"I am sure I was quite clear." Aradia said curtly. "Leave. No one here is interested in your company."

Vriska opened her mouth as to say something before the bell sounded. She looked up at the ceiling, cursing softly before shrugging. "Fine, I'll let Toreadumbass go." In a flash, the girl's face was an inch from Aradia's eyes narrowed in hatred. "But mark my words, pretty girl. This isn't over. I'll make you pay."

And with that, she stormed off, shouting, "Later, Peter Pan!" before disappearing out the door.

Aradia sighed and looked back to Tavros, who was staring at her with watery eyes. Gamzee stood beside him, a dumbfounded look on his clown made-up face. Aradia glanced between them a moment before sitting back down. When neither of them moved, she laughed softly, trying to break the conflict.

"Hehe. What?"

And just like that, Gamzee was hugging her tightly as Tavros smiled and sniffled back tears. "Thank you sister, than you so mother fuckin' much. That bitch hurt my Tavbaby, she hurt him so bad, and she acts like she owns him, but he's mine, and I love him so much, but she's just so mean to him, and no sister should be mean to a bro like that." He blurted as he hugged her, rubbing some of his white make up on her red vest. She tried to convince him it was nothing, but he just kept on spouting, right until the warning bell, and it was then she jumped to her feet, the clown still attached to her.

"I-It was nothing, really!" She insisted, smiling as she started walking backwards towards the door, finally managing to pry Gamzee off herself. "I really have to go though, I don't wanna be late to another class."

Tavros nodded, slowly taking Gamzee's hand with a smile. "Well, thanks Aradia… I really, um, owe you one."

"WE really owe you one, sister." Gamzee added with a grin.

She stopped a moment to let out a happy sigh at the wonderful view of the happy couple before turning through the door way and running down the hall.

She didn't get far, however, because just before she could turn down the right hall, the bell rang, and she tripped over herself in surprise at the sound, falling flat on her face. Her messenger bag flew open, and papers and books were scattered everywhere in a burst of white around her. To top it all off, she had landed hard, and her face felt hot. She saw felt the blood before she saw it, and it dripped onto the floor in thick crimson drops.

There Aradia sat, on the floor, her forehead dripping blood, surrounded in her books and papers, late to class yet again, and she cried. She couldn't stop the tears as they fell, and before she knew it, she was sobbing alone in the halls. She didn't like this school, didn't like the loneliness, didn't like she had made maybe 4 friends all day, didn't like that girl Vriska or how she treated Tavros, none of it. She didn't like that she had to move, didn't like how her mother was gone, didn't like how father had no time for her these days, didn't like the lack of her sister, didn't like the voices. Those infernal voices in her head that were screaming all that was to come, though she was sure they were wrong. She wiped her tears, but they continued pouring down her face. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and cry and have Equius hold her and tell her she was pretty and not have to deal with this drama. She wanted to get online and play games with Tavros. Most of all, she just wanted comfort.

"Hey. What the fuck are you doing thitting in the middle of the halls for?"

Aradia spun around, and a pair of red and blue eyes stared back into hers. She sat there a moment before covering her face in her hands. SOLLUX did not need to see her this way! She had already been nervous about even talking to him; he didn't need to see her sitting her crying like an idiot. She shook her head, looking at the ground.

"I... I tripped…" She said truthfully.

Sollux sighed, and she started to say something, before he wiped a tear off her cheek. "Been here a day are you're already tripping down thesthe damn halls…" He smirked, but his voice was gentle and sweet.

She blushed darkly, looking into his eyes. "… Thank you…" She said soft as he wiped away the last tear.

They sat there in silence a moment before he collected her things into a pile and rose to his feet, holding out a hand. "Kay, is'th thettled. Let'th go."

Aradia piled all her belongings into her bag, raising an eyebrow as she took his hand. "Go where..?"

"Cutting clath, duh."

Aradia choaked in surprise. "W-What? I can't do tha-"

"Aradia relaxth." He laughed, shaking his head. "I'll treat you like a gentleman should."

Unsure of what to do, she glanced down the hall. All the doors were closed, and it was not like she was excited to get to science. So with a preparatory deep breath, she looked at him and asked, "Where are we going to go?"

Sollux grinned. "On an adventure, Mith Jonthes."

Aradia's heart fluttered in her chest. Maybe her long hectic day was about to turn around after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being gone so long you guys! Freshman stuff! I'm gonna work really hard for you all to pump out these next chapters, so be patient with me!  
-Morgan**

Chapter 6

Karkat looked up from the water fountain just in time to watch his friend disappear out the back door of the school, pulling Aradia along with him. He couldn't help but smirk as he wiped his mouth dry on his sleeve. Fuck, Sollux had known this chick for a day, and he was already sneaking around with her. Classic Sollux. Girls could never get enough of him.

Girls used to be all over Karkat too, but his angry attitude, judgmental nature, and unrivaled need to be the leader at everything usually made them leave. Still, he had a few persistent ones, and it was when he had come out as gay that they had finally left him alone. Even now, some still bugged him. But he had gotten used to it. He always had people hounding him about stuff. It's part of why he was irritated all the time.

He turned away from the water fountain, smirking as he contemplated where Sollux would be taking the new girl as he made his way back to his math room. He gave the teacher a nod as he walked through the door before taking his seat. He was there maybe 30 seconds before he was grabbed harshly by the arm.

"KARKAT!" The black haired boy said excitedly, tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie. "Karkat, aren't you excited for the new school year?"

Karkat grunted, eyes narrowing. "Egbert get the FUCK OFF ME."

The boy frowned, adjusting his glasses on his face. "Come on Karkat, be nice…"

"I already said hi today. Eight times today. Give me a goddamn break…" He snapped, rolling his eyes and jerking his arm away from the other boy.

"Leave him alone, John. Karkat's always cranky when he doesn't get enough dick up his ass."

Karkat whipped his head around to glare at the platinum blonde boy at the table behind him. "Strider, FUCK you."

"Nah, thanks. It wasn't too good last time." The boy said, face emotionless, eyes blocked by a pair of aviators.

"WE HAVE NEVER FUCKED, YOU SKULL RAPING ASS MONKE-"

" !" His teacher interrupted, slamming her hands on her desk. "I know I let you talk when you work on homework, but that language is NOT appreciated here, young man."

Karkat grunted an apology, glaring at the boy in the sunglasses one more time before sighing. John looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the deal, Karkat?" He asked.

Karkat shook his head. "Egbert, I just… I don't like Strider. Not after he… Did what he did…"

John blinked, his buck teeth hanging over his bottom lip slightly as they always did when he made that face. Karkat felt a jolt to his spine, and he felt the heat in his face before he knew he was blushing. He shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before glancing back at John.

"You know… The whole Terezi thing…"

Egbert's eyes lit up when he made the connection, then saddened instantly. "Oh…" He said with a nod, sitting straight in his chair once more and turned back to his homework, trying to avoid any awkward conflict.

The whole Terezi thing had happened sophomore year. Terezi and Karkat had drifted closer as the years had passed, and before Karkat understood what was happening, he was head over heels for her. He didn't want to be. He had promised himself he would never fall for the crazy blind girl. But he had. And just like that, he had been swept up in what can only be described as being in love with Terezi. They laughed, the wrestled in the grass at the park, they were everything. She was his everything.

And then that Strider kid came.

Just when his friend Gamzee had his 'attack', that stupid Stider kid came. Days before, Gamzee Makara, one of if not Karkat's best friend had broken down in his first schizophrenia induced rage. He just went missing from school one day, and no one knew where he had gone. A few days past, and not a word from Gamzee. Then, he just showed up at lunch one day and beat the shit out Equius, and Equius had just sat there taking it, refusing to hit him back. People said it was because Equius was afraid, or he wasn't as strong as he said he was. But Karkat knew the weird guy enough to know it was because, for whatever the reason, he respected Gamzee on a whole other level than anyone else. Either way, it didn't matter. Equius had almost died that day, and after that Gamzee just went missing again.

A few days later, he had gone missing again, and had snuck up on Karkat's friend Nepeta on her way home from the hospital where Equius was staying. It had been the middle of the night, and she barely managed to fend him off with a knife she kept in her bag. Even then, he had beaten her up pretty bad. And then he came to Karkat.

Karkat shivered in his desk as he thought about it. Fuck, it felt like that had been so long ago… He bit his lip, glancing at John, who was now working feverishly beside him, but kept getting side tracked and drawing little salamanders on his homework. Karkat folded his arms, eyes closing as he tried to remember that night two years- damn, it couldn't have been only 2- ago…

_Karkat had been on his computer, typing up the manuscript for his romance novel- it was a work in progress-, when Gamzee had kicked in the door to his apartment. Karkat had leapt to his feet, but Gamzee was already on him, pinning him to the wall by his neck. _

"_Hey motherfucker…" He had growled, eyes narrowed, and an uncharacteristic sadistic grin on his face. _

_Struggling to breath in his grasp, Karkat had glared, wheezing out, "What… The fuck, Makara…? What're you-?"_

"_I finally figured it out bro… I got my mother FUCKING UNDERSTAND ON." He had said, screaming the last few words. "There is no god… Only me… AND ALSO MOTHERFUCKIN' ME."_

"_G-Gam... Zee…" Karkat had gasped, but Gamzee only tightened his grip. _

"_Brother…" Gamzee asked, leaning forward so his lips were on Karkat's ear. "Are you… Afraid to die…?"_

"_You… Hurt Equius…. He almost died because of you, asshole…" He spat._

"_FUCK THAT WEAK BROTHER. He thinks he's so mother fuckin' strong, he thinks he can handle me? HE THINKS HE CAN HANDLE MOTHER FUCKING __**ME**__?!" _

_Breathing was nearly impossible now, and Karkat's lungs were screaming for air. "He let you win… He cares about… You… Fuckass… I care about YOU!"_

_He had to shout the last words as he felt his windpipe close completely, no air coming in at all as Gamzee held it shut, the skin around his hand burning. _

"_I DON'T CARE! I don't even need you mother fuckers! I don't even need ANY MOTHER FUCKER EXCEPT ME! I DON'T-"_

_Karkat had stopped listening then, dots flickering on the edge of his vision as he felt his brain fading. But he knew he had to do something. He had to help. Gamzee was his friend. This wasn't him. He knew it. _

_His arm shaking, he lifted his hand to his friend's face, resting his palm on his cheek. He tried to say 'Shush', but the tight hold on his throat only allowed a whispered, "Shoooooosh…" to come out. _

_Gamzee had stopped then. Stopped and stared at the boy he held against the wall. Karkat took one final gasp of air, watching the blackness creep in on his eyes, steadily filling his vision, before suddenly, Gamzee drew back. Karkat fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath, clawing the air back down his lungs as Gamzee stood in stunted surprise. Karkat stayed there, on his knees, gasping for air at Gamzee's side, until he heard a faint whisper. _

"_Brother…. I fucked up bad…" His friend had whispered, obvious pain in his voice. He dropped to his knees beside Karkat, eyes on the floor before the drifted back to him, tears ruining his face paint as they fell down his face. "I hurt another brother… I hurt a little sister… I hurt my best mother fuckin' friend…"_

_Karkat had stopped then, staring at Gamzee, before tackling him, hugging him against the floor. They laid there for hours, Karkat stroking Gamzee's face every time he started crying and simply whispering, "Shoosh.."_

They went to the hospital together the next day to visit Equius. Equius had assure Gamzee it was fine, that he was not angry for what Gamzee had done to him, but was sure to interject he would not forgive so easily for what happened to Nepeta, even if it was Gamzee. Gamzee had just nodded and smiled sadly, apologizing every chance he could. They visited Nepeta later too, though she had been a little scared at first. But over the course of a few hours in silence petting one of her many cats, she slowly came to understand why it had happened, and eventually forgave Gamzee.

They had walked into school together hand in hand a week later, Gamzee stoned as ever, and Karkat the happiest anyone had even seen him, despite the dark purple and green spotty bruises that dotted his neck.

A lot had happened in that week the two had been gone. Karkat had gotten Gamzee to finally sign on for his green card, and now got his pot prescription to calm him down. Gamzee had started dating Tavros, and was a hell of a lot happier because it. Karkat had stopped resenting the little cripple shit for taking Gamzee from him, and rather liked him now, though he'd never tell him so.

And Dave Strider had moved in.

The platinum haired boy that made the girls swoon and the boys hate. The guy in the aviators with the brother who invented smuppets- as in THE Smuppets. The cool kid who walked down the hall listening to dubstep he made himself and had a hello-kitty back pack just to be ironic. He was everything Karkat wasn't, condensed into a light skinned, lighter haired boy in black skinny jeans and red converse, with a record stamped on his shirt.

Karkat didn't like him from the start.

He especially didn't like it when Terezi started hanging out with him.

He and Terezi were never dating. He had never _really_asked her out. And that's what scared him. When he had told his friend John his problem, he had laughed and said, "Sorry Karkat, if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

John was right.

A week later, the hottest news in school was the newest couple.  
The blind girl and the Cool kid.

It took three days of nothing but romantic comedies and ice cream to make Karkat feel anywhere near better, and even then he felt like shit. Gamzee tried his best to make Karkat feel better, but he knew he couldn't help. Terezi was gone. This was no romance novel. This was real life. And he was alone.

It better when John had started coming around.

John, how would hold him and just let him cry, let him scream, let him curse at him and let him rage, and just sit there and nod and frown with his buck teeth hanging over his lip like they always did. John who made things better, John who took him out to get food when he insisted he needed food. It was John. His life had started turning into a shitty romance movie and he didn't even know it.

John still wasn't into him yet though. When Karkat had last brought it up, he had blushed and laughed and swore he wasn't homosexual. Karkat had wallowed through that rejection, but had managed to laugh it off with a nod.

Now though, Terezi and Dave still going strong, and Karkat only finding himself liking John more, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He rolled his eyes. Fuckin' Sollux was off chasing skirts on the first day back in school, and here was Karkat, stuck in love limbo, blushing like a fuckass next to the guy he has a thing for, who also happens to be straight.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a bump on his elbow, and he looked over at John. The dark haired boy had looked up apologetically. "Shit, sorry Karkat. I'm just almost done and I wanna finish before the-"

John was cut short as the bell rang, and he frowned and shook his head. "Damn it!" He snapped before sighing and looking back up at Karkat. "Hey, can I come over after school and finish my science stuff with you? I don't get this at all…"

Karkat snickered, shoving his books into his bad as everyone stood and started to pack up and move to their next class. "Fuckass, you think I understand that shit? Why don't you ask Rose or whatever?"

John groaned. "She makes no SENSE when we study. Come on Karkat, be a bro, help me out."

Karkat stopped a moment before nodding. "Whatever, sure. Come by my apartment, kay?" He fished something out of his pocket before tossing it to John. "There's the spare key. Just come inside."

He caught the key and grinned, eyes wide with appreciation. "SHIT, thanks Karkat! I'll be there at like, 4, is that ok?"

With a shrug and a nod, Karkat turned away. "I don't give a fuck. See ya then Egbret."

"EGBERT!" John corrected. He didn't see Karkat smile as he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aradia followed behind Sollux, walking as quietly as she could. Every few seconds her head would whip around, and she would look about for any teachers or other students that would see the two fleeing the school, but each time it was just her paranoia. She looked at Sollux, speaking in a harsh whisper, asking if he was sure this was a good idea, if they should be doing this, telling him how she could NOT get caught ditching class or her father would kill her. Every time, Sollux just shook his head and laughed, saying stuff like 'Thit, Aradia, I knw you were homesthcooled, but really now' or 'loothen up!'

Finally, they slipped down a back hallway Aradia known even existed, heading towards a back door at the end of the long hall. "There'th no videocamerath back here; When you're nextht period teacher athkth where you were, say you were at the counclerth getting help, Mkay?" Solluz instructed her, and she nodded quickly, looking back one last time.

There was a boy in a gray sweat shirt getting a drink from the water fountain, but he didn't seem to notice them. She heard Sollux open the door, and was about to look away, when the black haired boy at the fountain looked up. She whipped her head away instantly, grabbing Sollux's arm.

"SOLLUX," She whispered harshly, jerking her head in the direction of the boy. "He saw us!"

Sollux looked in the direction she had nodded before laughing and stepping out the back door, pulling her with him. "Thath KK. We're fine, Mith Joneth, you gotta calm down. KK won't tell anyone, he'th a bro."

Aradia wasn't as confident as Sollux was in Karkat, but he had seemed nice this morning, so she nodded, and followed behind him slowly. He took her hand again as he lead her through the parking lot, weaving through rows of cars. She looked back at the school one last time, and it hit her just how big it was. The building was made up of 12 smaller buildings, not including the foot ball and soccer fields, and the _massive _ natatorium. Aradia wasn't sure why swimming was such a big deal at this school, and she made a mental note to ask Sollux later on this adventure.

Her heart jumped as she used that word. _Adventure._ She really was an explorer now, wasn't she? Getting ready to do something she never had before, and have an adventure while doing it. Maybe she really was Miss Jones…. A sudden mental image passed through her mind of one of the only Indiana Jones scenes she had ever seen, and she could picture it vividly. Her standing above a small golden idol, head adorned in the hat on an adventurer, back of sand in hand. Sollux stood behind her, coaching her to be careful. She weighed the sand in her hand carefully, estimating how it would equal that of the golden idol. With a deep breath, she reached out for it, her heart thudding in her chest. Her fingers slowly closed around the gold idol, and Sollux whispered out…

"You do know how to open a car door, right? Daddy DID teach you that much, right?"

She was pulled back to reality by Sollux's teasing tone, and she blinked several times to drag her mind back to where it needed to be. She hadn't realized it, but she was standing on the passenger side of a particularly nice bright yellow car, Sollux sitting in the driver's seat. His arm was leaned against the wheel, and he had an amused look on his face. She blushed softly, nodding quickly throwing open the door and sliding in beside him.

The full extent of what they were doing didn't really hit her until he had put the key in the ignition, reved the car to life, and begun pulling out of his parking spot. She was leaving school on her first day, with a boy she barely knew, and was alone with him, in his car. Her father had told her many times how dangerous it was to be alone with a boy in his car, and how men were dogs. Then again, her Uncle Boxcars had told her that not all boys meant trouble, and a lot of times, there was good romance that could come out of a sweet boy. That being said, her Uncle Boxcars called her the 'Dame of the operation', so she wasn't exactly reliant on his opinions. But still. She was inexperienced with boys. The only one she really talked to was her father, and Tavros, but she only talked to him online, and he was gay. She had no idea what Sollux would want of her, or the type of guy he was. And for a moment, she was afraid.

Sollux, however, sat at her side, fear welling in his own chest. As they drove down the road, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What if she thought he was a creep? He didn't want to seem that way, but she was homeschooled, and from the way she walked, obviously a virgin. Sollux couldn't say the same for himself, but she just LOOKED like a virgin. A beautiful, innocent piece of work, with a little sadness to her. But he didn't want to rush this. He didn't wanna scare her, though he was sure he'd done that already. Fuck, he was usually so smooth with girls! Why was Aradia so different?

Biting his lip softly, he flicked on his stereo, trying to lift the mood, but he instantly wished he hadn't. Dubstep blasted through the speakers FAR louder than he was expecting, beats and screams blaring out a bass that made the entire car shake. Aradia threw her hands over her ears, and Sollux's eyes widened and in a flash he dove for the volume switch, trying to turn it down, but flipping the dial up instead. The heavy base jammed out, and he slammed every button he could. His windshield wipers started up, wiper fluid squirting onto the glass. He screamed a curse, and Aradia, hands still on her ears, couldn't help but giggle at his struggle. His face flushed in embarrassment before he finally flipped off the song, just as the mechanical voices started screaming.

The car was once again filled with silence, as Aradia let her muscles slowly release and gingerly put her hands down, and Sollux leaned back in his seat, letting out a deep sigh of relief. A moment passed before they both looked at each other, and finally, they both broke. Laughter filled the car, Aradia giggling and laughing and Sollux doing the same right along with her. He was blushing dark red, but he knew it had been pretty funny. The laughter went on a few minutes, before they both stopped, still smiling gently.

"Hey," He said, turning to her. She looked back at him with curious eyes. "You're pretty cool, you know that?"

Aradia smiled and blushed softly. "Thank you, Sollux… You're pretty cool yourself."

He laughed, stopping at a stop light before turning and looking at her. "Well thankth, Mith Joneth. Altho, I got a qeuthtion."

"Ask away" She encouraged.

"You like yogurt?"

Aradia blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that one. "I… I suppose so. Why?"

Sollux grinned. "Great. Then thith ith gonna be perfect." He remarked before turning back to the wheel just as the light turned green. Aradia frowned in protest.

"Why?" She repeated.

He just glanced at her and winked. "Cauthe I'm taking you out. My treat."

Aradia couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks, and her throat went dry, so she just sat straight in her chair and looked ahead. Sollux chuckled at her side, which made her blush even darker. He had a way of making her blush that she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with or not.

A few minutes later, Sollux had parked the car. Aradia was surprised at where he had. They had gone into the city, which wasn't that strange, seeing as the school was only 10 minutes from downtown, and pulled up on the side of the road outside a brightly colored little shop. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he only shook his head, nodding at the store to his left.

"Thith ith the place. Betht yogurt in the whole city. It'th a lotta fun in there, Aradia, jutht wait." That was all he said before he stepped out of the car. Cautiously, she stepped out as well, slamming the door and following close behind him.

Even before she walked in the store, she could hear the loud music playing inside. She glanced at Sollux, though he didn't seem fazed. Instead he held open the door, sweeping his hand in a welcoming motion. She walked inside, and her eyes widened in awe.

Somewhere inside, a woman sang along to the bright bubbly music blasting through multicolored speakers. A rainbow of paper lanterns covered the ceiling, in various colors of blue, pink, green, and orange. There were tables of all color and size, lawn chairs and old rocking chairs placed beside one another at picnic tables, round glass coffee tables, all a different variety, with bean bags scattered across the floor. The walls were all splashed in different colors, and the music playing fit along with the bright theme perfectly. She wasn't sure she'd heard the song before, but she heard Sollux come up beside her, tapping his foot a few seconds before whispering what she thought was 'Barba Thrieithand', and then the beat dropped, and he whistled along with the music as he took her hand and lead her up to the counter.

She hadn't noticed when she had walked in, but there were two people behind the counter, a boy and a girl, both in bright green clothes. Now she realized the woman's singing voice was coming from the girl behind the register, who bobbed her head up and down with the beat of the music.

"Thup Calliope," Sollux smirked, nodding to the girl. She looked up when she heard her name, and her bright face lit up.  
"OH! Sollux, holy shit, hi! Welcome to UU Yogurt and stuff! How's it goin', stud muffin?" She laughed. It was obvious to Aradia the two knew each other, but she couldn't help smile when the girl called Calliope turned to her. "And hello to you too, sweetheart!"

Calliope was dressed in a lime green tank top and dark green denim shorts, with an even darker green apron on. The words "UU Yogurt" were printed on it, with red and green swirls under each letter. She was a pretty girl, with a heart shaped face and a head of bright white hair, cut jagged and layered on her head. Her nails were also painted lime green, as were her lips and eyes, but for whatever reason, the color fit her face very well. When she smiled, her cheeks rose into round little balls on her face, and she was all around just an adorable girl.

"Hello." Aradia nodded with a smile, and Calliope grinned.

"AWWWW, Sollux she's such a cutey! I really wanna draw her, she'd look so good in charcoal…" She sighed happily. Aradia looked at Sollux in confusion, and he laughed.

"Calliope's an artist." He explained. "She works here during the day with her brother, and then at night she goes to art school, while he runs the store. Then in the early morning hours, it's just her here, and Caliborn does whatever it is Caliborn's do."

"Which would be tear apart miserable maggots like you, Captor." A harsh voice called from the kitchen, door way covered off by strips of plastic. Calliope rolled her eyes.

"Caliborn!" Calliope snapped. "Be nice to the customers!"

Sollux shook his head. "Calli, it's fine, I know he's kidding."

"You WISH I was kidding!" The man's voice called, before suddenly he burst from the kitchen, holding a rack full of steaming clean bowls.

The man who they called Caliborn was the same height as his sister whom he stood next to now, with hair the same bright white color, and his face was the same shape. Aside from that and the same dark green apron, the similarities ended there. It was obvious they were brother and sister, but Caliborn was a lot angrier _looking_ than his sister, and dressed different to boot. He had a black t-shirt and bright red suspenders, as well as dark green skinny jeans. He set the rack of bowls on the counter, glaring at his sister.

"There, I finished. Happy now?" He asked curtly.

"Yes." She said with a laugh, grabbing a handful of the brightly colored bowls and beginning to set them up on the proper shelves. "Did you finish the spoons?"

He growled under his breath. "They're in the wash…" Then he turned abruptly to Sollux, glaring. "What do you two want? Hurry up for fucks sake."

Sollux snickered. "I want to vanilla lemon swirl with chocolate chips… And Aradia wants…." He glanced at Aradia, unsure. She looked up at the vast menu board, though she couldn't really chose.

"I…" She said, looking at Sollux and blushing darkly. "I don't…"

"_**I**_ know what she wants." Calliope winked at Aradia, coming to her rescue. "You look like a red velvet girl to me. Get her red velvet, Cal, but throw in some lemon and cake batter, kay?"

Caliborn grunted but nodded, grabbing a bright orange bowl and spoon. "You get Sollux his shit, ok? I dunno how to make that garbage."

Calliope shook her head. "I will, I will. Nice color choice, Cal." She winked to her brother. "But Dirk's not here, you don't have to try and chose his color."

Caliborn choked on air, spinning around to his sister. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DIRK, CALLIOPE, AND YOU KNOW THA-"

"That'll be $10.52, hun." Calliope said to Sollux, ignoring her brother and opening the register. Sollux laughed and handed her a twenty and told her to keep it, and she grinned and laughed her appreciation before herding her still screaming brother into the kitchen. Sollux laughed and picked a table, pulling out a chair for Aradia. She sat down with a smile, and he sat down across from her, leaning back in his chair.

"Tho Aradia," He began. "How'th thcool been tho far?" She groaned softly, shaking her head, and Sollux couldn't help but chuckle. "That good, huh?"

"It has been alright I suppose…" She sighed again. "I've just… It's been a long day… And when I get home, my sister said she'd be there, so it'll be an even longer night… Not to mention that Vriska girl put me in a bad mood right before I fell…"

"THIT, you ran into Vrithka on your firtht day?" He asked, raising an eyebrow behind his red and blue glasses. "I didn't have to deal with her till Terezi and I became friendth."

"She was picking on my friend Tavros… I couldn't just let that slide…" Aradia tried to explain. "Tavros is one of my only friends, and she was just being a jerk to him…"

"Thhe alwayth pickth on Tavroth. Thhe uthed to have a huge thing for him, but thhe puthed him off a cliff or thome thit when they were kidth, and crippled him. Equiuth ith the only reathon he hath legth now. He paid for the whole thurgery for Tav jutht cause."

"Equius did?" Aradia asked in surprise.

Sollux raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah. You know him?"

"We've been friends since I was a little girl." She nodded.

"Well, yeah. He paid for Tav'th thurgery. Hella nice thing to do. I don't like Vrithka becauthe thhe'th the reathon Terezi'th blind."

Aradia gasped in surprise. "Really? How?"

Sollux sighed, leaning back in his chair. "When they were kidth, TZ and Vrithka were playing thome game or thome thit, and Vrith told TZ to look at the thun. TZ did it, of courthe, without thinking, and it baked the hell outa her eyeth."

Aradia gasped in surprise. "Oh my god, that's awful…"

"Vrithka'th that kind of perthon." Sollux shrugged. "Terezi thaid the hath all thethe inthecurities, but it doethn't juthtify her being a huge bitch."

Aradia sighed. "That doesn't seem fair…"

"It'th not. Vrithka'th beautiful and thhe knows it, but not everyone ith that bad here."

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she gets to be a jerk…" Aradia mumbled.

"I know that." Sollux agreed. "Like you."

Aradia raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, you're beautiful, and you're one of the thweetest girlth I've ever met in my life." He said, smiling. Aradia blushed darkly at his words, looking away.

"Oh… I… Thank you…"

"No problem… Jutht telling the truth…." He said, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "You're really thomething, Aradia… I dunno what it is… But since I saw you, I…" He stopped, face dark red.

Aradia looked into his eyes, covered by the mismatched red and blue glass. She reached up slowly, pulling them off his face, to find a pair of mismatched eyes staring deeply into hers. She laid the glasses on the table, her hand still in his. "Felt a connection…?" She finished for him. He looked into her eyes, opening his mouth to speak, when the squeak on plastic soled shoes hit the checkered linoleum floor. They're hands left each other's instantly, and Sollux rushed to put his glasses back on, which he did, but upside down. Aradia giggled as he fixed them just as the white haired girl reached them.

"Mind if I cut in, sweet hearts?" Calliope said happily, placing two bowls on the table. Sollux's was a mix of yellow and white stripes with chocolate chips on top of the white, and Aradia couldn't help but think it looked a little like a bumble bee. Aradia's however, was a dark red, and just LOOKED delicious. Calliope stood expectantly as Sollux dove into his, looking at Aradia.

"Well? Tell me what you think!" Calliope said excited.

Aradia laughed gently, picking up the spoon and slowly taking a bite. Calliope had judged her right. The cold yogurt was sweeter than anything she had ever tasted, and the hint of lemon balanced it out instantly. Her mouth watered, and she finished off the bite before staring at Calliope.

"How did you make something so GOOD?" She asked, readily taking another bite. Calliope and Sollux laughed in unison.

"My brother and I make all our own recipes and such, and the blends we start with are all our own. It makes our yogurt taste the best!" She giggled.

"But how did you know how to mix the lemon and the red velvet so I'd like it?" Aradia asked, taking another bite.

Calliope shrugged. "You looked like a red velvet kinda girl, what can I say?" She laughed before waving them off, heading back to the counter. "I gotta get going. Lunch rush is gonna start soon. You too should head out soon too, so you don't get packed between some cars. It's always busy when the highschoolers have lunch. Later Sollux! Bye Aradia! Nice meeting you!" She waved before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you too!" Aradia called. And she meant it.

Sollux glanced at his watched before spooning another bite of yogurt into his mouth. "Calli'th right. We thould head out thoon. You can bring that with you if you want." He said, standing up slowly. Aradia took another bite before standing up.

"But, shouldn't we give them back their bowls?" She asked.

Sollux shook his head. "I'll thtop by tomorrow and give 'em back. Come on, we thould head out. Lunch is gonna thtart thoon, and we thould be back at thcool by then."

Aradia followed close behind him, calling a final goodbye to Caliborn and Calliope before leaving the wonderful little store. She walked with Sollux to his car and slide comfortably into the passenger seat, a smile on her face. As he slipped the key into the ingnition, she stopped him, putting a hand on his.

"Sollux…?"

He turned and looked at her, smiling softly. "Yeah Aradia?"

She blushed softly. She loved how he said her name… "Thank you… For taking me…" She said softly.

"Well no problem… I had a lot of fun…" He said gently.

"So did I…" She nodded.

"Tho… Can I thill get your pethterchum or thomething…?" He asked.

Aradia smiled and blushed darker. "You can have more than that."

"Oh can I…?" He asked, smirking softly and leaning a little closer, his glasses resting on the edge of his nose. He touched his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest. She hadn't meant for it to go this far. What if he thought she meant sex? What if he took advantage of her in his car? She couldn't get out now. What if he thought she was the wrong kind of girl, what if he hurt her?

But he was Sollux. He wouldn't hurt her. He was the boy who made her heart flutter, who was different than the others who chased after her. He was a boy who cared. And suddenly, she found herself wanting that. Wanting him. Not in a heavily physical way. Just wanting that gentle contact of his lips on hers, one she had never felt before. She wanted to kiss him…

"Aradia," He whispered softly.

She panted out heavily, "Ye… Yes…?"

"Are you scared…?"

Aradia's cheeks flushed. "I… I…"

He laughed softly, shaking his head and starting to pull away. "Thorry… I don't wanna rush you into anything, I just want to-"

Aradia let out a soft sound of protest as he pulled away, before she leaned over, grabbing his shoulder, turning him to face her abruptly, and kissed him.

Their lips met gently. There was no heated fire, no rush of need, no desire to throw her in the back seat and take her there. There wasn't even the desire to make out with her. Sollux just wanted to kiss her. And that's what he did. He rested a hand on her hip softly, and he felt her hand slide up to his cheek, resting there softly. They held the kiss for a long while before breaking it slowly, and looking into each other's eyes. A moment past, and then their lips met again. They ended that kiss and started another, never having one that lasted more than 10 seconds after the first one. They were short, little kisses, curious and testing ones, but they were warm, and Sollux could feel the heat and curiosity and nervousness in the middle of his chest, a fire pulling back like the warmth had a vice on his heart. They went on like this for a while, before finally, Sollux pulled back.

"Aradia…." He whispered, panting slightly.

"Sollux…?" She asked, her voice just as soft.

"You wanna… Go out again thometime…?"

Aradia smiled gently, her thumb rubbing his cheek softly. "I'd like that…" She whispered, nodding slowly.

Their lips were about to meet again, when a sharp screaming voice tore them from the moment.

"_FUCKASS I AM CALLING YOU RADA RADA ANSWER YOUR PHONE RADA RADA"_

Aradia jumped in her seat at Karkat's sudden screaming voice, but Sollux just sighed, reaching into his pocket, pulling away from Aradia slowly to answer his phone.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED, KARKAT? I wath KIND OF in the middle of thomething." He snapped, and Aradia giggled. Sollux paused a moment, and she could hear Karkat shouting back on the other end of the line. After a few seconds Sollux sighed and nodded. "Ok ok we'll be there thoon. Jeguth…" He sighed, hanging up and looking back at Aradia. She looked at him curiously, but he just kissed her gently and then turned the keys.

"Thorry Aradia… KK needth me…" He sighed.

She shook her head. "It's fine…" she said, her head still reeling in a giddy excitement from the kiss. "So we're going back to the school now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, only two more periodth and then we go home. Think you can manage that without having a nervouth breakdown in the middle of the hallth?" He winked.

She frowned but then laughed. "I think I can manage."

He grinned, turning the key and starting up the car. "Good. Then let'th get you back."

Aradia nodded with a smile, but kissed his cheek one last time before they pulled out of their parking spot and started back towards the high school.

Walking back inside, it didn't seem as huge with Sollux holding her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aradia stepped out of the car slowly, looking around with a smile at the familiarity of the place. Equius's garage was a place she visited often as they had started growing old. He had owned the place since he was 15, working with his butler on cars, though as far as Aradia could remember; Equius had always had a knack for it.

"Now Aradia," Her father had said sternly. "I trust Equius to look after you. He knows his place. He will be driving you home before dark, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Aradia nodded, leaning down in the doorway of the car to look at him. "But why can't you get me…?"

"Your uncle Spades needed me for the evening… Boys night." He said, sighing and rubbing the nook between his eyes with his index and fore finger.

She frowned softly. "Father, what do you and the other three DO on boys nights? You all always come back covered in blood…"

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing to worry about, Aradia…"

"Father…" she said, the worry in her voice obvious. He shook his head, and she sighed sadly before muttering, "Alright… Just… Be careful, ok?"

He nodded before smiling at her gently. "Be good now, Aradia. I'm sure you had a long day."

She smiled warmly. "You too, father. I'm sure you'll have an even longer night."

Aradia leaning in to kiss her father on the cheek before stepping away from the door, calling 'I love you daddy!' just before it slammed shut. She could hear him shout his reply, and though she couldn't make out the words, she knew what he was saying. He drove away a moment later, the engine roaring as he sped off.

She fumbled in her pocket for a moment, pulling out her key ring. Equius had long ago given her a key to get in, though she had tried to refuse it, which of course, he had politely not allowed. She was excited to see Equius; She was excited to tell him about everything. She just wanted to sit on his bed and tell him about Vriska, about Tavros, and his adorable boyfriend, about how Terezi and Karkat had been nice to her, everything.

As she was unlocking the door, she decided _not_ to tell him about her adventure with Sollux.

Or about Sollux at all.

Aradia was welcomed into Equius's garage to the tune of the music he always has playing when she come over. Whenever she stopped by, he always plays something classical, with a strangely mechanical tune to it, though she had stopped by before unannounced to hear rock music playing. But She recognize the tune playing now. '_Indigo Heir'_, he always called it. It made her smile at the familiar sounds, though she was never sure how the piano and the sounds of the gears moving and clicking made music. To her, it just sounded like a broken printer at some parts. But she liked to sound it made all the same.

She knocked on the door that lead into the garage, but pushed her way through anyway. The knock was more a warning she was coming in. She stepped into the huge building, smiling when she saw him from across the room. He was hunched over the open hood of a car, hair tied back in a pony tail, as it always was when he was working. His glasses had slid down his nose, are were resting on the very edge as he focused on tightening whatever it was he was tightening, sweat dripping down his forehead. His shirt was off, and he was dripping with sweat, though he was always sweaty. His shirt, however, was shoved in his back pants pocket, beside his sweat towel. Aradia had seen him shirtless before, like when they went swimming as children, but he had changed a lot.

His slightly tanned skin was dirty with car fluids and oil, as well as covered in tattoos, though each seemed to have a meaning. On his back there was a beautiful picture of a centaur man, four horse legs folded beneath him as he sat, working the wood in his hands into a bow, arrows scattered around him on the ground. His upper left should had an arrow on it as well, which, after a moment, she recognized as the sign of the Sagittarius. Running along his shoulder blades was the word "STRONG", which Aradia couldn't help giggle at as she drew closer. Equius, entranced in his work as ever, didn't notice her walking over until she stood behind him slightly. She lifted her hand, walking her slender fingers over the word _STRONG_.

"Hey strong guy." She whispered with a giggle, and couldn't help but laugh as Equius spun around, dropping the wrench in a clatter and straightening his back, stuttering in nervous embarrassment.

"M-M-MISS ARADIA." He said, fixing his glasses, unsure of how to fix the compromising position. He reached for his sweat rag, but grabbed his shirt, mopping the black tank top over his face and tossing it over the open hood of the car. He then reached for what he thought was his shirt, but found only his white sweat rag instead. He cursed- or, rather, muttered 'fiddlesticks', the height of any curse word for Equius, and looked at her apologetically, shoulders hunched in defeat.

Aradia only giggled and shook her head. "Equius, it's fine!" She insisted, laughing harder. She hadn't noticed before, but now that he had turned to face her, she noticed the word he had tattooed across his collar bone. _PROTECT, _in words that were dark and deep, but outlined in loose, red lines, swirling around the word. That tattoo really struck with Aradia. Her entire life, Equius had been her protector, and as she had grown old, she knew he had done the same for his little friend Nepeta. He lived to serve only those two ladies, focusing his world around it. And even now, as a car work shop owner, he dedicated himself to the service of others. Equius came off weird to most people, and sure, he was a little different, but that was who he was. He was strange. He was a servant. He was a protector.

She walked over to him slowly, gently touching her finger to his collar bone, tracing each letting of the word forever marked there. Equius's whole body went rigid when she got that close, sweat dripping down his skin again, but she ignored it. Her fingers ran smoothly across the bed of perspiration that had formed on his body, each letter enforcing the word in her head. _PROTECT. _She could feel herself smiling. Equius coughed nervously.

"When did you get this one done…?" She asked softly, continuing to trace it on his skin. He was so much taller than her, her hand was level with her face.

"Not too long ago…" He said gently, looking down at her.

"It's fresh, isn't it…?" She asked slowly, noticing the pink flesh around each letter, and the fact that the swirling lines weren't outlined in red, but the skin they were printed on was swelling and burning. She snatched her finger away. "I was hurting you, wasn't I?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Nothing I cannot endure." He assured her. Aradia frowned.

"You can't just let me hurt you like that!" She protested, shoving him a bit. Equius staggered back a step, grunting with gently raised eyebrows. "I don't like hurting you!"

Equius nodded apologetically. "I am sorry, miss Aradia…"

"Stop apologizing, I hurt you!" She frowned, dropping her hands in exasperation.

"I am sorr-"

"STOP!"

The two of them looked at each other, Equius staring with an apologetic face, Aradia frowning angrily.

They were hugging in an instant, though Equius's hands floated around her in the air. Aradia squeezed him tight, her face pressed against the burning wet heat that was his skin, though she didn't care. Equius's arms hovered in the air around her, not touching her. He would never touch her. He didn't have that right. Lady Aradia was not his to touch, no matter how much he longed for her to be. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He was also insanely afraid of hurting her, which he very well could. He wished he could just hold her and hug her close, feel her gentle hand in his own heavily worked on, wished he could feel her arms around him like this and hold her back, feel her lips on his own and press his back…

Sweat beaded on his forehead again, and he wiped it away with his hand, letting it drop to its floating place around Miss Aradia, staying there as long as she did. Finally, she spoke softly, voice muted by his skin.

"I missed you, Equius…"

He looked down at her, a warmth filling the center of his chest. He had missed her too. He had missed her more than he could ever be allowed to say.

"I love the new tattoo, Equius… It makes me happy…" She whispered.

Equius smiled awkwardly. "My intention was to remind myself, and to tell others. I know my place… I want everyone to know as well."

Aradia looked up at him, chin resting on his sculpted chest. Her blazing eyes looked back the cracked lenses of his sunglasses, gazing back into his. He could feel his face heating up.

"I finished fixing your laptop, Miss Aradia." He said in a staggered voice.

Aradia smiled. "Wanna go show me?"

He nodded slowly. She smiled.

"Mkay… Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo guys, it's Morgan! While the name of this chapter may be confusing, I assure you, YOU NEED TO READ IT. READ IT OR THE REST OF THE FIC WON'T MAKE SENSE.  
Also holy SHIT I am sorry for being gone so long! I'm gonna get back to the main plot soon, but this is IMPORTANT SO IM SORRY BUT YOU CAN'T SKIP MY INTERMISSION OR THE REST OF THE STORY WON'T. MAKE. SENSE.  
Hope this appeals to you MC fans out there.**

-Morgan

Chapter 9  
INTERMISSION  
(Part ¼)

A cloud of gray smoke filled the cool night air, swirling around his head like a billowing welcome, a familiar friend. The scent was one he was quite used to. The scent of tobacco and simpler times. Diamonds Droog remembered those times. Back when the world ran on the heists you pulled and the dames you brought home to share with the crew. Back when card games were played around a table of 4, each trying to fill their pockets with money they all shared. Back when he was care free, but still the responsible one. Times long gone, but still close, thanks to the familiar smell of the cigarette he held in his fingers, the thick scent a tender reminder of what he used to have.

He sighed, holding the cigarette to his lips. He took a long drag off the little black stick, filling his mouth with the thick smoke. He held it there a moment before breathing out his nose, the cloud whirling around him while reaching tender fingers out to him. He let his head fall back softly, eyes closing as he breathed it all in. This was good; He could handle the simplicity of this. Just a man, leaning against his car in the light of the streetlamp, smoking a cigarette for the simple pleasure of it. It had been a while since he was last able to do so.

He lifted his head after a moment to glance down at the _Djarum Blacks_ cigarette pack beside him on the hood of his car. Some things never changed. Droog had been smoking these sing he was younger, since he had been hustling cars. He would never admit to doing something that undignified, of course. But he had, all the same. He could remember slipping a pack into his pocket as a teenager, choosing only what looked the most refined. Even then, he had excellent taste.

He took another deep drag on his cigarette, shaking his head. He preferred not to wallow in the past. The old days were the old days. The taste of his familiar smokes on his tongue was a nostalgic teaser, like the Marilyn Monroe posted Boxcars had hung up in the hideout. But like Marilyn, though the old times were dead and gone, their memory was still pretty damn beautiful.

But now was the present, and that was where he was stuck. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. Droog knew if Slick saw it he would wreck it for sure, but he only wore it when they had to meet up at a certain time. Droog couldn't stand being late for things… It wasn't his nature. Now was the time for action. Now was the present.

He tossed the shortened end of his cigarette to the group, stepping on the spent thing and twisting it into the ground with his shoe. He cursed silently right after he had done this, angry to have no doubt burned a stain into his new dress shoes. Old habits die hard, though, he thought as he pulled his keys from his car. He popped open the door, sliding into the smooth interior of the Jefferson Provincial.

Pushing the key into the slot, he took a moment to smile at the beautiful purr of the engine. Yet another thing that was a nostalgia floodgate was his beautiful baby. The Provincial had been a reward to himself after his first successful heist with the crew, and a bit of a childish splurge, though now he couldn't imagine living without it now. This car had seen more heists, out run more cars, showed more dames a good time, and dodged the cops more than any other in the world. She was his rosey-cheeked baby.

He started down the street, adjusting his hat in the rear view mirror. A smile crossed the older man's face when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Well dressed, sharp, classy. Just the way he liked it. He had begun fading from the perfect state of youth hood, though he wasn't complaining too much. His black hair had begun to gray ever so slightly at the sides, but he rather liked it. It made him look dignified. It made him look like the mobster he had become. That and his impeccable high class and good taste in clothes. He always liked that.

The lights seemed to turn all the right colors at all the right times, and he cruised down the street at a leisure speed. He had a little time to spare before he had to pick up Boxcars and Deuce. His weathered fingers caressed the shining silver radio knob, and he turned the music on slowly. The smile on his face was a slender one, but one that still looked perfectly befitting a man like him. Droog couldn't help but mutter the words under his breath as he drove.

"_Hey hey everybody, let's have some fun.  
You only live but once, but when you're dead you're done  
So let the good times roll…"_

Diamonds Droog, let it be known, could never be called a bad singer. He had a wonderful tenor voice, though he could hit the bass notes as much as he please, and before he could help it, he was singing along with a smile. This went on for some time, before he knew he had to stop. He turned down the radio slowly just as he pulled up to the curb outside a decent looking apartment building.

Two men that had been leaning against the doorframe of the building headed towards the car, and Droog nodded his head. The doors clicked open slowly, and in an instant, Heart Boxcars, his bigger companion, was at his side.

"OH! But Boxcars, you said _**I**_ could sit in front this time!" A slightly high, chipper voice said in an out of characterisictly pouty voice.

"Damn it, Deuce…" The big man sighed, in a voice laced with a Chicago accent. "I'm bigger, I need more space!"

"But there's more space in the back…" The smaller man countered, though he slid into the backseat behind Boxcars.

"Enough you two…" Droog commented with a sigh. "Spade'll be angry if we're late…"

" Alright, alright…" Boxcars said, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Droog."

Boxcars was a bigger man, standing tall, at about 6 foot 7 inches. He was big, as mentioned prior, though it was more muscle than fat. He was dressed well, in the black suit that was the crew's uniform. He also was a rather big softy, and had a romance complex, though he swore he was tough as hell, and Droog knew it to be true. Deuce sat in the back, staring out the window while bouncing up and down to the soft music playing over the radio.

Droog started off again, knowing they had a bit to go before the hideout, and ready to get the night over with as quickly as possible.

The three men walked through the door of the hideout four minutes past schedule, and Droog knew he would have hell to play. He was already reaching into his pocket for the cigarette he knew it would take to get through the nights planning session when he stepped through the thresh hold. He slipped the thin black stick into his mouth, readying the lighter in his hands.

There was a glinting flash of steal and the whiz of something flying through the air


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
INTERMISSION  
(Part 2/4)

The hall leading to the main entrance of the Midnight Crew was heavy with the scent cigars and liquor as the three well dressed men made their way down it. Pictures covered the walls of the long hall; Photographs of Sollux and Deuce at Sollux's first science fair, and the 1st place ribbon he had won, beautiful sketches of fashion models Aradia had made Droog on father's day, pictures of Boxcars and a blushing Tavros when he had first gotten his prosthetic legs in the hospital. All simple things that still gave a father pride in their child, no matter how hardened their father may be. Aside from the pictures, newspaper clippings hung from the walls. All of them told the tale of the Midnight Crew history. _"Midnight Crew Strikes Again","Yet Another Successful Heist By The MC", "Felt Mansion Near Ashes; MC To Blame?" . _ All built off each other to give the full history of the Midnight Crew, even as years past.

Droog adjusted his hat wordlessly, nodding to his companions behind him. Boxcars held his jacket over his shoulder, nodding silently. At his side, Deuce hummed quietly to himself, tapping his foot to a song Droog was sure he knew but didn't at the moment care to remember. So it was normal for the Hearts, Diamond and Clubs. Simple, elegant, strong. Droog adjusted his collar one last time before turning the door to the hide out and pushing it open.

The moment he did, a sliver of steal shot past his face and ledged itself into the wall.

Boxcars and Deuce flinched out of the way, jumping in surprise, though Droog stood, void of emotion, utterly unimpressed.

"That gets more predictable every time you do that you know…" He said dryly, not even bothering. This happened far too often to be a surprise to him anymore. "You really would think that you'd have gotten bored by now.

"Ain't you always the cheerful one, 'ey Droog?" A scratched voice called from inside the room. Sitting there, feet propped up on the poker table, sat Spades Slick. The man sitting there had a smirk on his dark face, shadowed under the brim of his hat. He was a ruggedly attractive man, with a sharply shaped face and nose, and slightly tanned skin, somewhere between Droog's own olive shade and Boxcar's deep tan. A scar ran down his face, disappearing under an eye patch that seemed to fit his face a little too well. He leaned on the back legs of his chain, balancing his finely shined dress shoes on the green felt of the poker table. In his hands, held securely between each finger, sat 2 perfect shined steel knives, glinting bright even in the dim light of the hide out.

Droog sighed, but smiled, taking his seat by Spades at the poker table. "Long day, you know. Some of us actually have parenting to do."

Boxcars snickered as he pulled the dagger from where it had lodged into the wall, tossing it carefully to Spades. He caught it effortlessly, shooting Droog a cold glare before turning to the other two men, now taking their seats at the table.

"Alright, alright. Quit yer yappin' assholes, we got ourselves a heist to pull." Slick growled, his patience already wearing thin. This was customary; Spades Slick wasn't a particularly patient man, and the smallest things got him rattled and angry. He was always quick to point a finger or a blade when he felt it appropriate, and that had both helped and hindered the crew in the past.

"Yes, Slick we are all aware." Droog said matter-of-factly, already lighting one of his cigarettes once more. This was also customary, as Droog had come to be patient with Slick's impatience.

"Boxcars and Deuce have been scoppin' out the Felt Mansion, and it seems as though his grace, 'Lord English', will be gracing our humble little town with his presence tonight. Those fuckers in the green suits, our rival gang, thing they can bring HIM on OUR turf." Slick said coldly, spitting out the name like a spent cigar. The air in the room instantly grew darker, more serious, as the rival gang leader's name was mentioned. "Now, as we all know, we don't payticulayly _**like**_ his grace, Lord English…

"SO!" Slick finished, smirking as his voice shredded like gravel on pavement. "I say… We go in there, and take the fucker out… What about you, 'eh boys?"

Boxcars let out a loud cheer, Deuce grinned and cried out his agreement, and even Droog couldn't help but smile coldly at the thought, giving a nod and a 'Here Here!' Spades Slick grinned, the cold hearted grin of an excited mobster about to shed blood, and he slammed his knife into the table. The blade stuck fast and dug deep a good 3 inches into the wood. "ALRIGHT. C'mon, fellas, we got two hours 'til Midnight, and a hellova lota plannin' to do!"

Droog nodded, pulling out his reading glasses as Boxcars pulled the maps of the Felt Mansion from the storage closet and began rolling them open on the table. Slick grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels, ripping the cap off with his teeth. Deuce jumped up and down excitedly, grinning wildly. "Oh golly, a heist! Man it sure has been a while!"

"Indeed," Droog mused, looking over the maps carefully. "Now sit down before you break that chair again.

Deuce ignored him, continuing to bounce up and down until Boxcars grabbed him by the shoulder, the beefy man's massive hands entirely covering them, and shoving him down in his seat. "Will ya sit down and quit ye peepin'?" He snapped, and Deuce nodded.

Slick and Droog looked over the map carefully, Droog occasionally pointing out a path and Slick grinning with every word. After a few minutes, and calling bets on which 'green suit' each man had dibs on taking out, Droog began to trace the path each member was to take. Deuce leaned over the table, watching intently, knees on his chair and elbows on the green felt covered in playing cards, craning to get a look. Boxcars leaned against the hardwood edge, nodding and smirking. Droog, cigarette perfectly balanced between two fingers, spoke softly, but even he too had a hard time hiding his excitement.

Slick, mean while, leaned away and threw back a chug of whiskey, smirking at the sight. The crew was back together, and ready as ever for their next great heist. And something about this one told the mob leader that this one would last much longer than just a night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
INTERMISSION (part 3/4)

Spades Slick rounded a corner slowly, hesitant to go any farther into the Felt Mansion. He had been here plenty of times, pulling various heists and stabbing a few of the bastards in green, as well as making late-night visits to the bitch-in-black. Though, he didn't much like to think of those visits; They distracted him from what he needed to be doing. And yet he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the beautiful woman in the black coat tails…

He shook his head, dragging his thumb across the ultra-sharp blade of his dagger to keep himself focused on the mission. He had a job to complete, damn it. The 8-ball bitch would have to wait.

Slick glanced around the corner, glancing about for any rival gang members. So far, he couldn't see any, though he could hear a few of them in the foyer; No doubt playing pool at one of the many billiard tables spread throughout the mansion. He could hear the faint clicks of ivory balls clattering together, and the laughs and groans that went with the game.

His eyes narrowed spitefully. Damn, he hated that game. He was a poker player, so were the rest of the boys in his crew. Billiards had never been his thing. The fact that the only gang invading on his turf also based themselves off that stupid game only served to further infuriate him and at fuel to his burning hatred of the game.

But now there was no more time for idle thought. Slick twirled his dagger in his fingers a moment, kissing the blade softly and whispering, 'for my little paint bucket', an old ritual for him, before racing around the corner. In a flash of black on green, he was running up the stairs two at a time, dress shoes silent from many years of practiced stealth. He darted down the hall at the top of the stairs, past closed doors, around more corners. Many times he had taken this same route, though he had never had a purpose until now. Now, Lord English, the leader of the Felt gang, would be in his private wing of the mansion, staying for the first time in years.

And it was tonight that the Midnight Crew was going to kill that bastard Lord English.

Slick rounded the last corner, checking it off the list of turns to make in his head, before he skidded to a stop. Standing there, calm and collected as ever, was Diamonds Droog, smoking one of cigarettes. Slick grinned at the sight. Right on time, as was to be expected of Droog.

Speaking of time, Spades turned his head to the loud ticking of the massive green grandfather clock, ticking away beside Droog. Slick nodded, grunting softly towards the large tacky thing. Diamonds Droog sighed, but nodded his agreement, and in a swift, fluid movement, flipped his leg, ramming it into the clock and sending it clattering to the floor. Glass and pieces of metal shattered and wood splintered in all directions.

The sound was music to Slick's ears.

"Where are the other two?" Slick said gruffly, looking at the time forever frozen on the shattered clock face. "They're almost late."

"Probably got stuck on Fin and Trace again," Droog said, boredom hinting on his voice, though a smile touched his lips. "You know how Boxcars gets…"

"Maybe he tried to eat Eggs and Biscuits again…" Spades sneered, and the two couldn't help but laugh.

"In all seriousness," Diamonds began, throwing his cigarette to the ground and rubbing it in with the bottom of his shoe. The little stick left a black burn on the otherwise spotless green carpeting, and personally, Slick thought it looked better that way. "Lord English is, according to our Intel, just up those stairs." Droog said, gesturing to a long narrow flight at the end of the hall. "Then there should be a door, and one more hall, and then the grand doors, leading to the Master bedroom, where our dear friend should be staying."

Slick grinned as he listened to his blade beg for red blood to spill over the shining silver.

"Then we attack, right? No mercy?"

Droog paused a moment before pulling out a BFR Revolver, the metal glinting in the dull light, an amused smile on his face. "No mercy, Slick."

The two grinned at each other before Spades took off down the hall, Droog following close behind. Slick drew two more daggers, holding them between each finger. He kicked open the door at the top of the stairs, ignoring Droog's snickers from behind him, and barreled down the hall. Two giant doors stood, locked and heavy green wood glistening in the candle light. Spade's didn't hesitate. He drove his foot into the doors, the handles screaming and shattering, falling to the floor in a clatter. The wood splintered were it just moments before was holding the secure metal, and Droog nodded his approval, though Slick didn't see. The two heavy wood doors flung open, light pouring in from the never before seen room.

What lay before them was a sight neither Droog nor Slick was expecting in the slightest.

A red mahogany table was set up in the center of a huge room, covered in a dainty tea set. The tea pot looked Japanese in origin, and a plate of strange looking rolls was set out and steaming next to a little vase of sugar cubes. The room was well lit by candle light, and a soft classical song played in the background from a large record player.

Sitting at the table, in a light green button up dress shirt, sat a man, pristine and proper looking. His hair was pure white, and slicked back on his head. His eyes were narrow, and even from the doorway, Spades Slick could tell they were a beautiful shade of green. The man sat in a red mahogany chair, one that matched the table at which he ate at. His pants were white, as well as his shoes and belt. He sat still, face not at all shocked by the two men in black who had barged through his door. In his right hand he held a tea cup, small plate clasped gently in his left.

At his side stood a tall, pale, slender woman in a short cut, neck high, sleeveless green china girl dress. The bright green fabric cut off on her upper thigh, and the lines of what looked to be flower roots were tattooed there, though the majority of it disappeared beneath the dress. Her hair was a rich maroon-red, tied back behind her head in a bun held together by two bright green chopsticks. One long piece of bangs fell from the bun, framing the right side of her face perfectly. Her face was a total mask of surprise, beautiful hazel green eyes wide in shock and horror. In her hands was a tray, a porcelain tea pot and a few other tea things set on it neatly. Her eyes were fixed on Diamonds Droog's, and his were on hers.

"… Damara…" Droog coughed out.

"F-Father!" The woman sputtered in surprise.

And then the chaos ensued.

Slick whipped his head around to Droog, eyes- eye, really, not counting the one covered by black fabric- wide. "DAMARA? The HELL is goin' on here, Droog?! This isn't _your_ Damara, right?"

"His Damara?" The man in white snickered softly, taking a sip of tea and glancing at the girl, amusement in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed instantly, and she raised her hands, palms up. The Tea tray clattered to the ground, shattering instantly, tea, cream, sugar, and other assortments spilling all over the floor. The man's eyes watched it fall from behind his tea cup before lowering it onto the small plate in his hands.

Meanwhile Slick was screaming in Droog's face, hands full of knifes flailing in confusion and anger at how 'Droog's little girl was workin' for the enemy' and how 'Slick shouldn't have let it slide when she said she was going to work for the felt' and now that he had she was 'workin' for English himself'. Droog himself, however, sat gawking at the daughter he hadn't seen in 6 years, and how she had grown.

At the same time, the white man's eyes glanced at Damara as he sipped his tea once more, amused at her reaction.  
"The brand new tea set? Really, Damara?"

The woman snapped out, lashing back in effortless Japanese. The man waved her off dismissively, handing her his tea cup as she rose, which she let fall to the ground and shatter also, still deep in her foreign rant.

"So, you two must be Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog…. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of meeting you two…" The man grinned politely, bowing softly. Slick wasn't sure why, but the way the man held his hands behind his back reminded him of a conductor, about to lift his arms and direct an orchestra.

Slick didn't like the look of him at all.

"Who in hells name are you?" Spades growled, once again raising his daggers up warily.

"Oh how rude, allow me to introduce myself." The man with the green dress shirt smiled apologetically, once more tipping his head. "I am first guardian. But, you sir, may call me Scratch."

Droog'd eyes opened wide. "As in… Doc Scratch….?" He muttered softly.

The man grinned, his smile darkening ever so slightly. "The one and only…"

Droog shot Slick a cold look, and Spades caught it with a nod. They knew this man well, though only from intell. They had no idea how he connected to Lord English other than Scratch was waaaaay higher up on the Felt pecking order than any other member. Not only that, but his relation to the Lord was unknown, and that bothered all of the members of the Midnight Crew. There wasn't much about the Felt they didn't know. And that thought scared Spades more than Snowman with a pool stick.

"Now…" Scratch began, running a hand through his silvery hair while tapping his white dress shoes on the floor. "Why do I have the honor of two, and undoubtedly four, Midnight Crew members in my mansion…?"

Droog swallowed, standing straight, lowering his weapons. "We came for Damara…" He played softly.

The woman laughed, folding her arms over chest. Japanese flowed smoothly from her lips. "私のために来るか？ハ！私が育ったときあなたは私のためにここにことはありませんでした。私はその後、父親を必要としなかった、と私は今、1つを必要としない。ままにして、あなたとあなたの馬鹿の友人を取る。戻って来ることはありません。私はここに私自身の人生を作りました。私は大人だからね。私は自分自身の世話をすることができます。"

Slick turned to Droog, eye brow raised. "The _hell_ did she just say?"

Droog shook his head, sighing. Scratch, on the other hand walked over to the door, arms still crossed behind his back. "You heard the lady, Gentlemen."

"I didn't understand a word of that malarcy." Slick interjected, which only threw the man in white a moment before he nodded to Damara.

"If you would show them the way out, dear."

Droog's hold tightened on the gun. Damara glanced at the man who was her master, then to her father, before grumbling to herself in more fast-passed Japanese and walking past to the large still open doors. She bowed softly, but glared up at the two men in black as they slowly walked past. Droog looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"あなたを愛しています。" He whispered softly.

"出て行け。" She scowled back, sending pain through her father's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
FINAL PART (4/4) OF INTERMISSION

They were out the door mere seconds before Slick and Droog turned together, guns and knives at the ready. Droog's anger flared in his heart, and Slick had more of a blood lust than he'd had when he entered. The two gave each other a seconds glance before lunging into the heat of battle, Droog squeezing the trigger, shooting a wave of shots perfectly, missing Damara by centimeters and nearly hitting the man in white. But in an instant he was gone. Droog's head whipped around as he searched, unable to find where the man who had been there moments before had disappeared to.

Mean while Slick charged forward, knives out. He wasn't actually gonna _stab_ Damara. She was Droog's oldest, his pride and joy. He just wanted to scare her into backing away and getting out of the battle zone, that's all. He didn't want to start anything. He just wanted her to jump away in fear like girls should.

Her reaction was not at all what he was expecting.

Damara did not jump away in fear.  
Not even close.

The woman growled in anger, and her hands whipped up to her head before Slick was sure what was going on. The leader of the Midnight Crew barely had a second to grasp what was happening before Damara was lunging at him, long hair falling in a wave behind her back. She held in her hands two glittering chop sticks, ones that had been holding her hair in a tight bun only moments before. Now, however, Damara held them out, lunging and stabbing at Slick with the two razor sharp points. Spades let out a yelp as he tried to duck out of the wave, but she moved like water, copying his dodge and slashing through the bottom of his dress suit.

Fuck. Droog was gonna kill him for that.

Droog was looking around frantically, throwing open closet doors, bed room doors, anything in the large room that Doc Scratch could be using to hide. He could hear Spades and Damara fighting behind him, but he didn't bother looking. That fight was a distraction. Damara wasn't an official Felt member and thus not an enemy to the Crew. His mission now was to find Doc Scratch and end him, then move on to which ever members of the Felt Boxcars and Deuce hadn't yet killed.

He threw open a huge wardrobe full of hideous green suits, nearly gagging at the sight. Green. Green suits as far as the eye could see. HIDIOUS green suits. The stitch work was off in several places, there were FAR too many tail coats, some of the buttons didn't match, and for god's sake _**the thread wasn't even the same color as the fabric**_. Droog swallowed hard, trying to keep from vomiting before throwing the huge wood doors shut. He made a mental note to throw whoever made those terrible crimes against fashion into his own wardrobe until they learned a thing or two about what it meant to make and wear a suit.

Droog turned away from the wardrobe, thoroughly disgusted and equally irritated now. He looked around once more, eyes falling on a giant, and it truly was a GIANT grandfather clock. It was hand carved from the look of it, made of deep dark wood dyed green. Its face was wide and covered in green numbers, the back obviously ivory. The pendulum in the center was dark green steel, one that looked about the same color as the chopsticks Damara wore in her hair. The glass was shined to perfection, so much so Droog could see his own rather handsome reflection in the glass, as well as Slick getting his ass handed to him by Damara in the back ground. It was, all around, a magnificent clock. His dark eyes narrowed, tanned skin wrinkling around the edges as he glared at the thing. There was a moment of hesitation, before Droog lifted his arms, guns in hand, and blasted the living hell out of it. Glass flew everywhere, ivory chipped and shattered, green wood splintering and going in all directions. The air was filled with the sound of gunshots, loud and fast, as well as the orchestration of pure chaos.

After a minute or so, Droog lowered his weapon, gazing happily on the shredded lower half of what was once a clock and was now the mangled corpse of something that would be doomed to spend its life in over a million pieces. And for a moment, Droog allowed himself a smile.

Behind him, Spades Slick screamed in annoyance as the dark haired woman swept his legs out from under him, sending him falling into a pile of shattered china and still steaming tea. The man leapt to his feet, cursing Damara and all her children to ever come after her and her stupid ass chopsticks and her fucking god damn tea trays and hoped she got a paper cut every time she folded a napkin. Damara simply stood with a smirk, arms folded across her chest, muttering something in Japanese under her breath.

"You stupid bitch…" He growled angrily, holding his knife up in front of him. "How long do you think you can keep this up?!"

"限り、それは取-" Damara began, but Spades cut her off.

"HELL NO! None of that French gibberish, talk in English, woman!" He snapped angrily.

"French…?" Damara blinked in surprise, not sure how to go on after such a drastically uninformed comment, before slowly smiling once more. "You invaded upon the territory of my master. I will take as long as I need."

Slick growled low in his throat before he stopped abruptly, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Then… Heh… I guess you could say you're…. MAID of TIME." Spades grinned proudly, laughing a deep scratchy laugh at his own joke. Damara blinked again, tilting her head in confusion, arms lowering slightly.

"Ya' know…" he urged. "Maid of time… 'Cause you're, you're a hand maid… _Maid."_

"That was truly awful…" Damara said, raising an eyebrow.

Slick's eyes narrowed. "Fine, fine, gimme a minute…" He thought to himself, grumbling softly. "Time… Time… Something about time… Time is of the essence… I guess we're wasting time… Clocks maybe..? nah, fuck it, I hate clocks…"

Damara watched with confusion, a smirk slowly growing on her face again. This guy was just… An idiot. She had never met anyone who's sheer stupidity compared to this man… Except Eggs and Biscuits. She just really fucking hated those guys.

"GOT IT!" Slick grinned, snapping his fingers. "I may not have Time on my side… But I've got your UNIVERSE in my BED! BOOM!"

Damara looked at him a minute before snickering under her breath. "Pathetic." She coughed into her hand.

Spades protested angrily. "HEY THAT WAS A GOOD ONE. Ya' know, how Snowman calls herself the universe and she-"

"It was still more tragic than a child trying to ride a bike for the first time." She sneered softly. "And the fact you thought it was good made it funnier. I can't tell what makes me laugh harder; The fact you attempt to be a comedian or the fact you attempt to be a mob boss. Both things you fail at miserably."

A moment passed of pure silence.

Before he fully was aware of what he was doing, Spades tried to stab the girl, all restraint thrown to the wind now. Droog would understand; She was attacking him after all. Family or not, Spades Slick did not plan on dying today. Damara parried, her green steel glittering in the dim candle light. Slick ducked low, and she tried to follow, but he faked her out, slashing at the upper part of her shoulder. Damara screamed in pain, dark red blood spraying over her pale skin. Slick laughed darkly, taking this opportunity to kick her hard on her other shoulder, sending her spinning and clattering to the floor.

"Hate to cut and run but I gotta bomb to stop…" He said, looking down at the woman struggling to rise to her feet. "No… No that was bad too…" He muttered angrily. Damara looked up at him in disbelief, pain in her eyes, though they were narrow with hate. "Wait for it... wait for it... Hate to cut and... Wait, no. Not yet. Wait for it... Hate to... no. Wait... Hate to cut and DAMMIT. Not yet. Hate to cut and run. ... SHIT. Hate to... Hate to... Know what, fuck it." He growled, jerking his foot forward and kicking Damara hard in the stomach. The already bleeding woman coughed hard, blood dripping down her face as she doubled over on her side, hugging her stomach as she laid in a fetal position. "Hate to shatter your ribs and tear open your shoulder. Really sorry about that. But fuck you." He said, a smirk on his face before he turned away, waving Droog after him and running out the open door.

"Fuck am I just the god of one liners or ain't I?" He grinned to Droog, who glared at him after he had caught up.

"You kicked my daughter in the ribs." He said flatly.

"The bitch cut my suit." Spades shrugged as they rounded the corner.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"Gentlemen," a voice said from in front of them, and they both stopped abruptly and stared.

Doc Scratch stood, a smile on his face, hands tucked behind his back, in the center of the hallway. Behind him, angry and grinning, stood three men all dressed in green. A short one with the number 4 sewn into his hat grinning with excitement, and behind him stood a man with a 7 on his hat, holding a dark red crowbar with flaking rust and dried blood. To his right, shifted slightly behind him, stood a tall, skinny man, with oily hair pulled back in a ponytail beneath a top hat with the number 6 on it, a little white doll covered in sewing pins clasped firmly in his hands.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" The man in white asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Somewhere not full of impending death." Slick suggested, which got a laugh out of Scratch.

"Well… That's just too bad." Scratch said. Gracefully, he lifted his hands, just like a conductor would moments before starting a wonderful symphony. Then he looked Droog dead in the eyes, and whispered, "… Go."

The first two men lunged forward, the one with the 4 on his hat laughing all the while. The tall man with the crowbar swung the huge piece of iron forward, smashing it into the ground where Droog had been standing moments before. Spades tried to duck out of the way of a kick the short man swung at him, but it hit his side instead, and he coughed hard as the blow hit its mark. The short man grinned.

"Whatcha think Crowbar? Not bad, eh?" He laughed, glancing at the taller man who swung at Droog and once again narrowly missed.

"I think you're FUCK ME," The man called Crowbar shouted, dodging a bullet, literally, that Droog had fired. "Wasting time." He finished with a smirk. "Finish them off, Clover."

The shorter man in the green nodded, running forward. "Can do!" He laughed.

Spades and Droog shot each other momentary looks before both drawing their weapons and lunging at the shorter man. Their blades and bullets would have hit perfect; But Clover ducked out of the way, literally dropping to the floor. The knife and bullets stuck in the wall, and before Droog could reload his pistols, he heard a sharp cry of pain from his left. He turned in time to see Crowbar slamming his name-sake weapon into Spades, throwing the leader of the Midnight Crew into the wall with its powerful blow. Droog lowered his weapons and raced to Slick's side, ready to defend him, before he felt a cold gun barrel pressed to his head. He turned slowly to see Clover standing over him, an old western style pistol in his hands. The short man grinned broadly, looking down at Droog.

"Looks like I win." Clover said with a sneer. Droog's eyes narrowed. Crowbar walked up beside the shorter man, his weapon resting over his shoulder. They looked at the Midnight Crew members the way a lion looks at its prey; Hungrily. Diamonds' looked around slowly for something, anything that could help him out, before smiling slowly.

Steadily, without his hand shaking at all, he raised his weapon, clicking the barrel into place. The Felt members laughed.

Then Droog's hand whipped to the side and his fingers tensed on the trigger. Before anyone could stop him, he fired, and the bullet cracked out of the barrel of the gun. Straight into the man with the 6 on his hat's forehead.

The room was still.

The man stared in disbelief at Droog, and bright red blood poured from the wound perfectly in the center of his forehead. His hands started shaking as he lifted the doll to his chest, but it slipped through his fingers and into the growing pool of blood on the floor. The man fell to his knees, and slowly started falling forward, but in an instant Crowbar was at his side, catching him. Tears streamed down the Felt members face as he clutched his partner close. "Die…? Die, no, Die talk to me!" Crowbar demanded, biting back a sob.

The Felt member called Die had a far away look in his eyes as he gazed up at Crowbar. "Mrs. Nesbit…" he said weakly. Crowbar paused a moment before nodding furiously, grabbing the white voodoo doll from the pool of blood, pressing it tight to his friend's hand.

"Don't you die on me…" He begged. But Die just shook his head. Then his head slowly tilted to the side, and he coughed heavily.

"Crowbar… They're getting… Away.." He said finally, before taking a last shuddering breath and going limp in his friend's arms. Crowbar stared a moment before pressing his lips down on Die's cold ones, tears flowing as he kissed the dead man again and again. Clover stood behind them, staring in sock and disbelief at the loss of their friend. Blood covered Crowbar's lips when he finally stopped sobbing and kissing the corpse. His body was tense and shaking as he lifted his head, turning it frighteningly slow.

Down the hall, just disappearing around the corner, ran Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog.

The Felt member narrowed his eyes in disgust and hate, lowering his friends body to the ground. In a flash he snatched his crowbar from the pool of blood, and before he could register what his body was doing, he was at the end of the hall, bashing holes in the plaster and fine paintings as he did. He rounded the corner and was racing down the stairs just as Slick and Droog were racing out the door, two more Midnight Crew members hot on their tail. Crowbar raced down the stairs, and was stepping off the last one when an explosion shook the opposite side of the house, and the screams of his other gang members erupted like debris from the fiery inferno. He stumbled out the door, falling on his hands and knees in the green marble patio doorway. He could hear the Midnight Crew getting to their car at the end of the yard, and his tongue was hot with rage in his mouth. Crowbar's body shook with anger, and he screamed so loud the Crew could hear it as they leapt into their car, revving up the engine.

"LISTEN TO ME, MIDNIGHT CREW! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES OR WHAT I HAVE TO DO, ALL YOU FUCKERS ARE DEAD! AND CONSIDER THAT THREAT VALID TO EVERY MEMBER OF THE DROOG FAMILY! EVERY LAST ONE WILL DIE!"

And then he collapsed to the ground, sobbing over the loss of he had suffered at the hands of that damned Midnight Crew.

Inside the Jefferson Provincial, Diamonds Droog looked straight ahead out the front window as Slick sped down the road, trying not to think of the trouble he had just put himself, and his daughter, in.


	13. Chapter 13

**theressomekindofMaturestuffi nthischaptershhhh **

**HERE YA GO COOL KIDS  
NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FIC  
EXPECT A LOT MORE  
CAUSE I HAVE NO PLANS FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK  
also "/it's Time" by Imagine Dragons is the mood music for this chapter. If you listen to it while you read, you'll feel as cool as I did writing it. Until the end. Then I don't know what youll wanna play. But not Imagine Dragons.  
Enjoy!**

-Morgan

Chapter 13

Aradia bobbed her head up and down to the music that played in her ears as she walked, shivering as she buried her hands deeper into her pockets. The scarf around her neck was doing little to keep her frosty breath from slipping through like dragon's breath. Aradia liked the cold. She knew it was probably weird to like the freezing winter weather when it was just cold enough to be annoying, and cold enough to layer everything around her in a thin layer of snow, but she didn't care. She liked the snow, and liked the way that she could walk through it in her fuzzy red boots and only feel the winter air nipping at her nose and cheeks.

She hummed the song softly as she turned the street corner, muttering the lyrics under her breath. _"So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent…" _She sang softly, glancing about to make sure there were no people around. "_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top…" _She smiled at the words to herself as she reached the gates of the apartment parking lot. Plastic shopping bags of Christmas presents hung at her wrist, and were begging to be wrapped. She lifted her hand, and the bags slid down her wrist, a shiver jolting through her as her bare finger tips touched the cold metal buttons. She typed the code quickly, her fingers unhappy to be snatched from their warmth to the cold land outside. The gate opened too slowly, and she quickly darted through it, slipping inside the building as quickly as she could.

After a quick adventure up a flight of stairs, which for whatever reason bothered her just a little. She never really liked stairs, but after she had first met Terezi on them, they had gotten a little more scary. Things like that tend to scare you, especially after a blind stranger girl sniffs you and 'warns you 'bout the stairs, bro'. Aradia still had no earthly idea what that meant.

When she reached her apartment door at the end of the hall, she smiled, thinking of her warm bed and laptop, and the Tavros that was no doubt on X-Fire ready to play a round of League of Legends. He had kept ranting about this new champion he wanted her to try, and about how sick her lore was, and about how sexy this 'Vi' character, showing Aradia all the art. She pulled her key out of her pocket and started to sing a little more, happy to finally home. She'd wrap the presents, play a little League, and end the night with the archeology documentary she had recorded. Tonight was going to be a good one.

"_So this is where you fell, and I am left to sell…"_ She sang gently, twisting the key in the lock before the door fell inward and she put the key back in her pocket. "_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top…"_

"_Don't look back…" _A voice whispered warmly into her ear, and Aradia closed her eyes with a smile. She leaned back just as Sollux's arms wrapped around her middle. Her head rested next to his as he hugged her from behind, continuing to sing softly in her ear. "_Turning to ragth and giving the commoditieth a rain check…" _

Aradia turned in his arms so she was facing him, his hands resting on her lower back as she wrapped her right arm, the one not currently holding presents, around his neck softly. _"I don't ever wanna let you down…" _She sang to him with a smile from behind her scarf. His eyes looked at her longingly from behind the blue and red glass. Sollux smiled, thumbing the fabric away from her winter-bitten red lips.

"_I don't ever wanna leave thith to-o-own…" _He whispered, leaning close, so his nose touched hers. The warmth of his skin sent shivers down her spine, and Aradia closed her eyes.

"_Cuz after all… The city never sleeps tonight…" _ Aradia whispered as she felt his lips close on hers. She pressed her lips to his eagerly, ready for the contact. Sollux had full lips, both plump and filled out, and for whatever reason, she felt they were made for hers. He simply could kiss her and put the exact amount of force he needed, the right amount of pressure. He was, all around, the perfect kisser. And she welcomed the wave of his lips on hers. She smiled softly as she felt him drift from her lips to her cheek, pulling her scarf off slowly as he kissed down her neck. She would have let him go on, but as he moved closer his knee hit the presents in her hand, and jolted her attention else where.

"No…" she said weakly before coughing and smiling in embarrassment, turning away and pushing towards her door. "No, no. I have things to do, Sollux." She laughed, trying to walk away, but his hands were still firmly clasped around her. He was again hugging her from behind as she waddled inside, a Sollux stuck to her back. They shuffled through the door way, Sollux still kissing up and down the back of her neck as she beat at him with the plastic shopping bags. It took a few minutes of twisting and wriggling and running around the kitchen to get him off her, and when they had finally split was when he noticed the plastic bags.

"Tho beautiful, what'th that?" He asked, gesturing to the bag. She glanced at them as she rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something she could cook up for her and the skinny man who had invaded her home.

"None of your business until Christmas." She said bluntly. "And get away from it; No peaking." She hadn't even had to turn, but she had caught him in the act, and Sollux smiled softly as she slid away from the bag. He smoothly moved behind her, leaning over her and looking around the fridge. Aradia always had a crazy amount of weird fancy food in her fridge, like artichoak hearts and caviar and steaks, with at least 3 bottles of wine chilling inside next to the milk. This was one of those moments Sollux would raise his hands, shrug, and say 'Rich people.'

Aradia rustled inside before pulling out a tub of Betty Crocker Buttercream frosting, dragging her finger through it and licking it happily. Sollux smiled as she sat on the edge of the kitchen island, her feet dangling off the floor.

"Ya' know," She said through a mouthful of frosting. "I was gonna play League with Tavros. We had a date. You're interrupting."

"How rude of me." Sollux smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the counter across from her. "I'm thure it wath gonna be THOOOOOOOO excthiting. Who were you even gonna play?"

Aradia licked her finger, looking down. "It doesn't matter…"

Sollux grinned. "HOLY THHIT YOU WERE GONNA PLAY THE GAY GAMBIT."

"His name is Twisted Fate!" She protested, but Sollux was in a fit of laughter. Aradia didn't much mind though. Sollux loved to tease her about her video game habits and character choices, but she knew his weakness.

"Coming from the guy who still plays Maplestory…" She winked, and instantly he started blushing.

"Thhut the fuck up!" He snapped, and she laughed. Sollux blushed darker before jumping at her. Aradia screamed with a laugh as he grabbed her in his arms, carrying her into the living room. She pounded on him and protested, but he ignored her, throwing her onto the couch.

She looked up at him , but the look in her eyes that made Sollux double take. It was a flirty invitation. A "Well, come on, Stutter bug. You brave enough to get this?" type stare that made a tingle shoot through every part of his body. They had made out a lot in the time they had been dating, sure, and come close to fucking once, but the look on her face was an invitation. He sauntered over to her, and she didn't sit up. He leaned over her, straddling her slowly. She let her arms fall around his neck, wrapping her right leg around his back softly. Sollux narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Don't teathhe me, Aradia, you know it'th hard for me to thhtop oncthe you get me going. It wath hard enough to thtop lathht time…" he muttered, leaning closer and hooking a finger under her chin.

"I want it to be special…" She protested quietly as her head fell back, his lips sliding down the tender flesh of her neck. She bit her lower lip as her eyes fluttered closed. "Ooh… S-Sollux, I'm serious…"

His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered, and she could feel her body heating up. "You're tho beautiful, Aradia…" Aradia tried to reply, but her lower lip slipped from her teeth, and all that came out was a moan. The soft rumble of Sollux chuckling on her ear sent a feeling of desire through every part of her.

Her fingers dug into his hair, and with a hard tug she pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply, their mouths working in a furious mash. Sollux grabbed Aradia's chest, and she arched her hips up against his. His tongue worked through her softly lips, meeting hers in the center. He could himself getting hotter, feel his need for her. She tugged at his shirt, and he tugged it off over his head, breaking the kiss only an instant to do so. Her body arched up into his touch as he laid over her, kissing her deeply as his hands slid under her shirt. His fingers ran over the soft skin of her breasts, and she moaned heavily into the kiss.

He pulled back just an instant, staring down at her. Her eyes were half open, fluttering softly as she struggled to look at him, her lips shining in saliva and parted slightly as she panted heavily. He bit his lip before breaking into a grin. Fuck, he needed her. He could feel his desire, he could see her need, and he could imagine her bare body on his, sweat glistening as he felt himself inside her…

"Thho… Why are your pantthh thhill on…?" He asked, leaning forward over her.

She smirked up at him, biting his lower lip softly, and was about to reply, when there came a sharp knock at the door.

They instantly fell off each other, Aradia leaping up, Sollux falling in a heap to the floor. However he leapt up, jumping in front of her and running to the door. "Sollux, don't!" She protested, trying to fix her hair and her breasts that were half hanging out of her bra, but he ignored her, throwing the door open and leaning shirtless with a head of tugged on hair, blue and red glasses half way off his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked before really looking to see who it was that was standing in front of him. But when his eyes came into focus, his heart jumped into his throat. He wished it was Aradia's dad, compared to who was actually standing there.

Feferi stared at him through wide eyes, mouth open in a little 'o'. There were a few rolls of wrapping paper under her arms, and she was holding a few plastic bags. She was bundled up in a gray cashmere sweater-dress, with black fuzzy boots and dark gray leggings, with a bright blue scarf around her neck with fish knitted in that looked as though they were swimming through the fabric. The look of shock on her face was unbelievable; And Sollux was sure that the blush now on her face wasn't just from the cold weather outside.

Aradia shoved past him, grinning sheepishly. "Hey Fef! You ready to wrap presents still?"

Feferi stared at Sollux's abs a few moments longer than he was really sure how to react to, before looking at Aradia, but she kept glancing at Sollux's shirtless body and the obvious hard on jutting out of his yellow and black striped pajama pants. "U-Um… Yeah! Are… You…?" She asked, giggling softly.

Aradia nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah come on in, just go sit on the couch, I'll get Sollux out'a here."

Fefer nodded, and her eyes met Sollux as she walked past. Her eyes narrowed, and a weird smile spread over her face as she looked at him. Again, he did a double take at the overly flirty look in her eyes. It was a look he hadn't ever seen on Feferi, but it sent another shiver through his body and straight to the tip of his hard on. It was an invitation. A "I want you as bad as you want something riding your bulge right now" look, but coming from Feferi? Sollux didn't know if he should swoon or take a cold shower. Swooning was sounding pretty good though…

When she was out of ear shot, Aradia grabbed him, shoving him out the door. Her face was bright red, and she barely looked at him as she shoved his shirt at him and pushed him out the door.

"H-Hang on," He started turning to her. "How long have you and Fef been friendth?"

"A while? Sollux, I'm already embarrassed, come on, go home!" She blushed darkly.

He shook his head, pulling her into his embrace. She yelped as his boner poked her in the stomach before shifting it out of the way, looking up at him with an embarrassed smile.

"I'll call you tonight…?" He asked, kissing her fore head.

Aradia leaned up, pressing her lips to his, but her tongue broke the barrier, sending another ripple of desire through him. When she pulled back, she nodded, shoving his shirt into his arms. "Ahuh. Now GO." She giggled, disappearing inside. Sollux turned and got once last glance at her; Her pants were tugged down just a little lower than normal from their frenzied moment, and he got a wonderful view of her bright red lace panties before the door closed. Sollux smirked to himself as he clutched his shirt to his chest and adjusting his glasses. Then he glanced down at the hard on she had given him, and it twitched in response. He sighed. Tonight he'd have to ask Calliope to send him a good link to a porno or something, cause with how worked up he was, he was gonna need help getting this boner to go away. And the fantasies of Aradia and Feferi on top of each other that were just beginning to form guaranteed it was gonna be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vriska Serket groaned angrily as she let her head fall back on the couch. Her black leather books propped up on the table, she continued to groan and make inhuman noises in agitation as her friend Feferi giggled beside her. The Serket Manner was a large one, as Vriska's mother was deep in the illegal gang called the Felt, and her mother's current boyfriend was also deep in criminal dealings. The mansion reflected her mother's tastes; Lots of black, lots of paintings of space, lots of green, lots of expensive looking things. The couch Vriska and Feferi sat on-well, Feferi sat, Vriska was more draped across it-was black leather, and the table was ornately carved blown glass. The house was a perfect description of Vriska; Dark, menacing, and beautiful.

Vriska made a dinosaur roar, still not moving, and when Feferi started cracking up she finally smiled. The relationship between Vriska and Feferi was a strange one, one not many people knew anything about. But they were both the same in one way. Feferi was in love with a boy she couldn't get to because he was already in a relationship, and weighed down by a boy she didn't feel for. And Vriska was in love with a boy she couldn't get to because he was already in a relationship, and weighed down by her inability to be kind to anyone except Feferi. They both needed someone to vent their problems to, because Feferi couldn't tell anyone, and risk losing her social life and hurting Eridan. And Vriska couldn't tell anyone because her pride got in the way.

The two had become friends after Feferi had left Eridan's one night. The two had fought for hours, screaming about their relationship and other people and the work Eridan went through to help her. He had broken down at the end and told her how much he loved her, how much he cared. But she had been angry, and pushed him away. She had run half way home in the rain, angry and sad and broken and alone, when a blue Jeep Wrangler pulled up beside her, covered in spider web designs. The window unzipped quickly and in a flash, she saw Vriska. The blue haired girl leaned out the window with a smirk, nodding toward the other side of the car.

_"Hey pretty lady, need a ride?" _

_"I need a place to stay…" Feferi said quietly, not wanting to go home to a room full of things Eridan bought her. Vriska's smirk had softened to a smile, and she spoke in a warm voice full of understanding. _

_"Then get in, hun." She had winked, and Feferi had blushed, but gotten in the car._

That had been years ago, but still the two had developed a strange bond, the popular girl with the high social status and the troublemaker with detention every other week. Feferi had stayed a week, and had gotten to know Terezi a little, had exchanged words with Vriska's mother, and had become good friends with the Spider Bitch. And so it was that the two sat on Vriska's couch, boxes of Chinese food empty on the glass coffee table Vriska rested her feet on.

"So when are you gonna tell Cap-dork you want in his pants?" Vriska asked bluntly, and Feferi blushed, hitting the blue haired girl's shoulder, which made her laugh.

Feferi stuttered out a few words before finally managing, "V-Vriska! I don't want… Well I…" she took a deep breath before starting over. "I can't just take him from Aradia, she's a total sweetheart!"

Vriska rolled her eyes, grabbing her can of Monster from the table, taking a massive swig, before burping and shooting her friend an unamused look. "Ahuh. C'mon Fef, you've been in to Captor for like a year now. And he tooooooootally checks out your ass every time he passes. He's into you."

"But he has a girlfriend," Feferi protested. Vriska shrugged.

"And you have a boyfriend. But you're still flushed for that Captor kid."

The dark haired girl mulled this over a moment before sighing. "Yeah… But I can't take Sollux from Aradia, we're friends. And I can't just leave Eridan…."

"AMPORA?!" Vriska spat, "Fef, that guys not even worth you! I mean, hell, he's cute in a stupid hipster way, but he's an ass to you and he tries to be all tough and he's not! I don't get the girls that are into him at all."

Feferi narrowed her eyes, adjusting her pink glasses on her nose. "Vriska, you two were a thing for a while too, remember?"

Vriska stopped abruptly, recalling the time Fef was referring to. "We were fuck buddies for like, a month Fef. C'mon. And that was like in 9th grade!"

"Eridan and I were still dating then…"

"You had taken a break!"

"A week before!"

Vriska shook her head, turning to her friend. "Fef, knock it off, that's not the point. The point is, he's not right for you. Never was. And now, even though he's a huge prick too, you have a thing for Captor. That's cool, Sollux is ok-ish. But you gotta break up with Ampora to get to him."

Feferi looked down at the black carpet, frowning softly. Vriska was right of course, but she couldn't just hurt Eridan… And then… "But what about Aradia?" She asked sadly. Vriska snorted, the Scourge sister tossing her hair as she leaned back on the couch.

"Megido? She's a huge bitch anyhow-"

"Vriska she's super nice." Feferi protested. Her friend waved a hand dismissively.

"But she's in the way of what you want. Eridan's been making you sad since the Third grade, Fef. Your relationship was cute the first week-in Kindergarden. But things are different now. He is, and so are you." Vriska reach across the couch, grabbing Fef's hand and squeezed it gently, a real, caring smile on her face now. "It's been forever since you've been happy…. And if Sollux can do that for you, don't let anything or anyone get in the way. Live your life for you and no one else, and take what you want, with force if you have to. Ok? Promise me."

Feferi couldn't promise her friend anything, but as she was walking out to her car after a final hug and wave good bye, she echoed Vriska's words. As she slid into the drivers seat and started pulling her little smart car out of the Scourge drive way, she couldn't help but think that maybe she did deserve to be happy for once.

Even if it meant taking what she wanted by force.

**IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
I lost my muse to write, and then I remember it, and it took a while to think of how to keep going.  
But now I know just what it is I wanna do!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come!  
-Morgan**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Feferi brushed the snow off her jacket before she knocked on Sollux's door, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. She wasn't really sure what she was doing here or why she was listening to Vriska's shitty advice or what she planned to say. But Vriska had said to go for what she wanted.

And she deserved to be happy, didn't she? Not to be trapped in a roller coaster relationship with a boy she tried her whole life to love and couldn't say she even liked his company any more. She wanted to, wanted to be happy with him and love him. But she couldn't handle this tidal wave every other day, couldn't stand being smashed against rocky cliff sides because Eridan couldn't hold back the roaring waves of his emotions. She knew he loved her, but she couldn't say that she loved him back at this point.

She had tried her best, god knew she had tried. Tried laughing and holding his arm, and smiling and kissing him, and being the ideal girlfriend. And it didn't work. Eridan just wasn't what she wanted any more.

What she wanted was Sollux.

He was different. He was sweet, he smiled at her, he waved, and she could see the interest in his eyes. And she could see the way he held Aradia and smiled and laughed with her, and she could see how genuine it was. She wanted that love, that reassurance she meant something. And she didn't want to tear Sollux and Aradia up, but she wanted him to know that, should something happen, she had her eyes on him.

And yet, despite all this fore thought, the moment he opened the door, her cheeks flushed and the words caught in her throat. Despite his bed head, his stained Starcraft tee-shirt, and his bumble bee pajama pants, she could hardly breathe.

"Oh thit." He smirked, leaning in the door way. "Whath'th up Fef? Can I help you with something?"

It took a minute before Fef smiled brightly, pushing down her blush and laughing with a radiant smile that made the boy blush. "Hey Sollux! I was just, um, around, and I hear your crazy good at calculus, and I've been looking for a tutor." She said, untucking and retucknig her hair behind her ear. Sollux raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Fef, we're in the thame calculuth clathh." He laughed. "Your grade ith right under mine."

She blushed, shrugging her shoulders and flashing him a warm smile. "I could always stand to be a little better… And I'm sure you could teach me some great things!"

And there it was, an innocent comment that sent a flash through Sollux's brain of all those teenage fantasies he'd had of her. But then Aradia pushed into his head, and the warm feeling spreading through his chest and through his pants disappeared, leaving a carved out feeling of guilt. He couldn't think about Fef like that when he had Aradia, it was just stupid. But… Just helping her with calculus couldn't hurt anything right? And she looked like she was really up for it.

"Thure, I could manage that. A thtudy group would be fun." He shrugged. "Like at Thtarbuckth or thomething?"

Fef grinned, excitement welling in her heart. "Yeah! That sounds absobubbley-lutely great! Here," She said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a pen. She snatched his hand up, and after a few seconds, her number was written on his hand in a fushia sharpie, with a heart to the side. "I don't have wrestling Wednesday, so that would work!"

"Woah woah woah, get outa town," Sollux grinned. "You wresththle?"

"Captain of the team! I'm pretty strong, Sollux, I'm more than a pretty face." She giggled, flexing her am under her turquoise cashmere sweater. "The girl's are always sayin I could probably lift a whale!"

"Well mithth wresththler, Wedthday thoundth goodth to me." He grinned. "I'll call you?"

"I'll be waiting." She giggled, shooting him a wink before turning away.

She was half way down the hall when the door shut, and she giggled to know that Sollux had looked at her. It felt good to know that someone… Wanted her. And not even a sexual way, just to feel eyes on her, in a way that Eridan never seemed to anymore…

As she took the elevator down, she could feel the conflict inside her. She liked Aradia, she really did. And she cared about Eridan more than anyone would ever know. But she wasn't… Happy. And standing there, with Sollux smiling at her, with someone trying to be near her, made her feel… It made her feel good inside again. Whether she was doing the right thing or not, she wasn't sure. But as she texted Vriska _"He said yes!"_ the smile wouldn't leave her face.

Maybe Vriska was right after all.  
Maybe she should just take what she wanted.  
But was splitting up Sollux and Aradia worth it?

One thing was for sure, she sighed as she stepped out of the elevator and back into the snow covered dreary parking lot outside, these thoughts were going to keep her from getting sleep.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
